Invocacion Inversa
by Custos de Lumine
Summary: 5 jovenes jugadores de League of Legends son llamados a un mundo que creian inexistente, entre ellos tendran que aprender a sobrevivir en un mundo hostil, mientras que buscan las respuestas de preguntas no respondidas.
1. Capitulo 1: Entrando a un nuevo mundo

**Cap 1: Entrando a un nuevo mundo**

 _¿Deseas entrar?_

Esa pregunta era extraña, me había pasado mucho tiempo jugando League of Legends, y ninguna vez me había salido eso. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no eras un mensaje de un administrador, era un usuario, su nombre era raro, TheFallOnTheShadow, no lo conocía, pero algo me decía que no debía aceptar, pero al mismo tiempo la vida era aburrida, así que acepte, aunque algo me decía que nada bueno iba a salir de ahí.

-Y así es como llegue aqui - termine de relatar a todos los presentes, éramos 5 personas en la sala, todos alrededor de una mesa, todos les había pasado lo mismo o parecido.

-¿Así que estamos en League of Legends? Tal vez no sea tan malo - comentó el joven de pelo y piel morena de nombre Exney

-¿Pero porqué estamos aquí? No tiene sentido, es cierto que todos jugamos a League of Legends, pero no hay ningún otro vínculo - dijo un hombre parecido a Dani, solo que este era más alto, de nombre Alex

-Yo creo que puede ser curioso, yo llevo sola en mi casa mucho tiempo y no pasa nada - Una joven pelirroja había hablado, a pesar de que se había estado callada casi todo el tiempo, cual nombre era Rebeca

Nadie sabía porque habíamos aparecido aquí, todos tenían sus dudas, nada tenía sentido, y se estaba volviendo más confuso y eso no era bueno. Pero también podía ser bueno...supongo

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a los ancianos de la otra sala - La que primero había llegado aquí había hablado, su pelo era como el mio, blanco, solo que sus ojos eran verdes, después de relatar el cómo había llegado aquí se había callado, todos la miramos extrañados.

-Investigue toda la zona, no hay salidas ni ventanas sólo hay otra sala, la cual está ocupada por cinco ancianos…o al menos así se hacen llamar - termino de decir, nos miramos esperando una respuesta del otro.

-Creo que debemos ir, con suerte descubriremos la verdad, sin suerte… no saldremos de aquí - Acabe diciendo, todos asintieron, y nos dirigimos hacia la sala que había comentado.

Cuando entramos se podía ver lo grande que era toda la sala, delante de nosotros habian 5 sillas, y delante de estas una mesa realmente grande, donde estaban los llamados Ancianos, todos encapuchados.

-Sentaros por favor, no os quedéis ahí parados-dijo uno de los ancianos, por su voz parecía un hombre bastante viejo, nos la hora de descubrir qué estaba pasando.

La tensión se notaba en la sala, un silencio muy incomodo y si alguien no hablaba pronto me acabaría volviendo loco.

-¿Porque nos han traído aquí?-Exney se había hartado de esperar a que alguien hablara.

-Bueno, digamos que llevábamos tiempo observándolos, además puede estar interesante ver cómo se desarrollan en un lugar distinto y casi sin guia-Un anciano llevaba una túnica morada había decidido decir algo que nos había dejado un poco confusos.

-¿Casi sin guia?- Rebecca se había quedado extrañada ante las palabras del anciano.

-Ustedes podrán elegir el lugar a donde ir,pueden ir a todas las ciudades estado, sólo que no dispondrán de ayuda para encontrar a su campeón, a cierto casi se me olvida, su campeón ya fue seleccionado- Ante las palabras del sujeto nos sorprendimos todos, no lo podíamos elegir… eso no era bueno.

Unos segundos después una puerta apareció en la esquina, los ancianos señalaron la puerta, extrañados nos dirigimos hacia esta y entramos, encontrándonos dos vestidores hombres y mujeres.

Cuando entramos habían unas taquillas con cada nombre, ''Asur'' era mi nombre puesto en la taquilla, cuando la abrí me encontré con una túnica roja, era extremadamente rara, sin más dilación me la puse, pude ver el color del resto de las túnicas, la de Exney era morada mientras que la del Alex era de un Azul claro.

Cuando salimos nos encontramos a las chicas delante del vestidor, Rebecca llevaba una túnica de morada tirando a negro y la de la peliblanca, cual nombre aun no sabiamos, era de color dorada.

-Han tardado mucho, además parece que nos han movido de lugar-dijo Rebecca apartándose a un lado

Cuando se apartó pudimos observar cómo toda la sala era distinta había un montón de armas y al lado de estas una placa metálica.

-Estas armas son como los objetos de la tienda-dije mientras cojia una espada larga, La Sanguinaria.

Alex decidió coger El sombrero de Ravadon, Rebeca cogió Últimas Palabras, Exney la Hidra Voraz y la peliblanca nos sorprendió a todos cogiendo El Filo Infinito.

-Ahora qué, supongo que será un teleportador, ¿a dónde vamos?-Preguntó Rebeca mirándonos a todos.

-Al Vacío, ahí podemos encontrar mucha información que nos ayude-respondí con decisión, el resto asintieron y se colocaron en la plataforma.

Una luz nos empezó a envolver, en unos segundos nos llevaría al Vacío o eso esperamos

-Alice-dijo la peliblanca mirándome-me llamo Alice-eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que la luz nos enviará al Vacío.


	2. Capitulo 2: Amistades y Problemas

**Hola a todos los que vayan a leer esta historia, solo pido que tengan en cuenta que este es mi primer fanfic, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo por el estilo, agradeceria que la pusieran en la zona de comentarios, gracias.**

Cap 2: Amistades y Problemas

El Vacío era muy distinto de cómo lo imaginábamos, pensábamos que sería de otra forma, pero en realidad era muy simple, parecía que solamente caminábamos en círculos, era muy difícil ubicarse, era como un bosque, sólo que este era totalmente oscuro y con una pinta muy peligrosa.

-¿Por dónde se supone que vamos?-preguntó Alex ya en un estado de confusión total.

Aunque odiaba decirlo, no lo sabía, nunca antes había pensado en algo como esto, pero entonces algo apareció de las sombras, y no era algo que me gustara, era el conocido campeón del Vacío, Kha'zix.

Cuando lo vimos empezamos a retroceder, no sabíamos qué hacer, sin embargo Exney se paró de golpe, su mano estaba en el pecho y en su pecho había un extraño símbolo, no podía identificarlo, sin embargo el mismo símbolo había aparecido en la cabeza de Kha'zix el cual se estaba retorciendo de dolor.

Tras unos instantes ambos cayeron al suelo, cuando nos acercamos a Exney se podía notar su respiración acelerada, sin embargo respiraba, así que con eso nos relajamos un poco, sin embargo no baje la guardia, al fin y al cabo Kha'zix no era el único ser del Vacío.

Sin embargo, Exney y Kha'zix estaban peleando en un mundo de sueño, ninguno podía sobrepasar al otro, ya que a la mínima este resultara gravemente herido, durante un segundo, Kha'zix atravesó a Exney como si se tratara de otra presa, sin embargo algo extraño paso, notaba un dolor realmente intenso, parecía que fuera a morir, pero no fue así, notaba la cuchilla de la bestia atravesando el corazón, pero porque no estaba muerto, aprovechó la confusión de Kha'zix para retroceder.

-¿Porque no estás muerto?-preguntó Kha'zix preparándose para saltar sobre Exney.

Exney no dijo nada, más bien no podía, tendría que estar muerto, sin embargo seguía vivo, aún seguía sin asimilar que estaba en League of Legends, ¡acaba de atravesar le el corazón, ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso!

De nuevo Kha'zix intentó saltar sobre él, sin embargo logró evitarlo, tras levantarse le intentó golpear con su arma, pero Kha'zix volvió a evadir el golpe, entonces a Exney se le ocurrió una idea, pero en el estado que estaba su rival, no podría hacerlo, de golpe se fijo que se estaba avanzando hacia el, no se defendió solamente dejó que este descargara toda su fuerza sobre él, tras unos minutos, ya estaba demasiado cansado como para golpear, parecía que ambos estaban apunto de desmayarse, uno por cansancio y el otro por dolor.

-Tengo una oferta para ti-sus palabras eran difíciles de decir, estaba demasiado débil.

-¿Cual es tu oferta?-preguntó Kha'zix levantándose.

Exney empezó a explicarle a Kha'zix quien era y cómo había acabado aquí, al principio Kha'zix no parecía creérselo, pero cuanto más contaba más parecía que lo estaba convenciendo, entonces se le pasó por la cabeza algo, ¿y si él era su campeón?, eso explicaría él porque no podían morir, entonces le explicó su propuesta, si él venía con nosotros y nos ayudaba, podría encontrar presas mucho más fuertes con las que alimentarse.

-¿Porque debería aceptar una oferta como esa?, yo puedo ir donde quiera- su respuesta era inesperada, no había esperado esa respuesta, pero tenía una respuesta en mente.

-Incluso si puedes moverte por todo el mundo, nosotros pasaremos por muchos lugares, algunos casi inexistentes, presas que tu no podrías encontrar, y mucho más ¿aceptas?- dijo extendido la mano.

Aunque dudó varias veces, acabó poniendo su cuchilla encima de la mano, entonces la oscuridad se transformó en luz y despertaron, se encontró con Rebeca quien le miraba con una mezcla entre ira y alegría.

-¡Idiota!-eso fue lo que escucho Exney antes de recibir un golpe en el estómago por parte de la pelirroja, la cual después del golpe, lo levantó de golpe, aún dolorido por el golpe.

-Nos preocupas a todos pensando que estabas a punto de morir y te despiertas como si nada, él golpe te lo tenias merecido-dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin embargo, de golpe vimos cómo Kha'zix se levantaba, todos nos echamos atrás menos nuestro compañero, quien sólo asintió con una mirada a la cucaracha, Exney explico todo lo que había pasado dentro de ese sueño, todo lo que había pasado era muy raro, pero considerando que les acompaña una bestia del vacío ya casi nada les iba a extrañar.

-Kha'zix, tu has estado aquí mucho tiempo, ¿crees que es posible que exista una magia cómo esa?- pregunte intentando saber si podíamos evitarlo o retrasar-lo

-Nunca antes he visto este tipo de magia, una magia que pueda conectar dos mentes en un estado de sueño es casi imposible-dijo Kha'zix

Estábamos pensando todos, nadie sabía qué decir, estábamos en uno de los lugares más peligrosos del mundo, y seguíamos había otro problema, ¿cómo salíamos?, dudo mucho que todos nuestros campeones se encontrarán aquí mismo, pero tampoco sabíamos cómo salir, lo cual era un problema, Exney estaba comentando sus cosas con Rebeca, la cual no prestaba atención a lo qué decir, Alex y Alice hablaban con Kha'zix intentando descubrir más sobre él Vacío.

-Creo que tendríamos que irnos, Kha'zix ¿existe algún portal hacia un mundo?-dije sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

-El Vacío en sí mismo es un portal, sólo que no se dónde nos llevará-respondió Kha'zix

Estaba decidido, teníamos que irnos de allí, teníamos que lograr salir de aquí.Sin embargo no sabíamos dónde acabaríamos, era una apuesta muy peligrosa, pero mejor que nada, de golpe un pequeño portal se abrió frente a nosotros, todos saltamos dentro sin importar nada.

Cuando abrí los ojos estábamos en el cielo, literalmente, estábamos cayendo a una altura extremadamente alta, ni yo mismo sabría decir si podríamos sobrevivir a esta altura, cuando aterrizamos me di cuenta del ambiente frío, más bien helado, estábamos en una zona totalmente cubierta de nieve y hielo, delante de nosotros había como un poblado realmente gigante, podía ver salir a una cantidad de guerreros, todos cubiertos por grandes pieles, detrás de ellos salían dos personas, un hombre con el pecho al descubierto, arrastrando una gran espada y a su lado una mujer cubierta con una capa, la cual llevaba un arco que parecía estar hecho de hielo, cuando observe a mi alrededor pude ver qué nos había rodeado, me levanté como pude y desenvaine mi espada, pude ver cómo la mujer de la capa creaba una flecha de hielo, cuando está estaba lista y tensada se lanzó hacia mi, lo que no vi era otra flecha, la cual venia de mi espalda y impactó contra la flecha de hielo, pulverizando ambas flechas, cuando mire detrás de mí pude ver a Rebeca con el arco alzado, el resto estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Mire de nuevo a la mujer, la cual se había acercado un poco a nosotros, entonces pude darme cuenta de quién era.

-Mi nombre es Ashe, líder de la tribu de Avarosa, quienes sois vosotros-dijo preparando otra flecha.


	3. Capitulo 3: Supervivencia en la nieve

Capítulo 3: Supervivencia en la nieve

La mirada de Ashe era penetrante, apenas era capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin sentirme intimidado, pude ver de reojo cómo la mayoría se iban levantando, era bueno no tener que enfrentarse a ellos el solo.

De golpe empezó a crear otra flecha de hielo, pero su brazo fue parado por un hombre alto y musculoso, el cual todos conocíamos, Tryndamere.

-Mi reina tranquilizaos-dijo Tryndamere intentando calmar a la reina, la cual después de un suspiro bajo el arco, lo cual no se podía decir lo mismo de Rebeca, la cual mantenía en alto su arco.

-Tranquila Rebeca, no parece que nos vayan a atacar-dijo Exney intentando calmar a su compañera, la cual bajo su arco después de unos segundos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Alex mirando al grupo.

-Si la tribu de Avarosa está aquí, significa que estamos en Freljord-respondí manteniendo mi mirada en Tryndamere-respecto a la pregunta de su reina, lamentamos haber aparecido así de la nada, tuvimos que salir del Vacío con urgencia.

Al parecer que alguien saliera del Vacío sin ser transformado en un ser de este era toda una novedad, pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron salir a Kha'zix de debajo de la nieve, parecía ser que se había quedado enterrado debajo de esta

-Una cosa, si la tribu de Ashe está aquí, ¿no significa eso qué Sejuani y su tribu también están aquí?-preguntó Alice, la pregunta nos había dejado congelados.

Era totalmente cierto, La Guardia de Hielo, La Garra Invernal y la tribu de Avarosa estaban en Freljord, disputándose el control de esta, entonces se empezó a escuchar un estruendo, fue entonces cuando vimos a una parte de la tribu de Sejuani viniendo hacia nosotros, con Sejuani, Olaf y Udyr al frente, las miradas de todos se fijaron en Alice

-Alice, no debías haber abierto la boca-dije desenfundando la espada.

-Lo siento-dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa picara, mientras desenfunda su espada.

El resto del equipo sacaron sus armas, ya listos para batallar, nos dimos cuenta de que Ashe y los suyos estaban a nuestro lado.

-!Dispersaros¡-grito Ashe cómo una orden, todos obedecieron sin dudarlo, ahora la batalla estaba dividida.

Exney y Rebeca intentaban luchar contra Udyr y sus compañeros, Alex y Alice intentaban derrotar a Olaf y sus bárbaros, mientras que yo, Ashe y Kha'zix nos enfrentamos a Sejuani

El ruido de las armas chocando era realmente intenso, apenas se escuchaban los gritos de las personas, de por sí sólo era imposible mirar hacia otro lado, Kha'zix saltaba sobre los enemigos y los devoraba en un instante. Alex había tenido que coger una espada del suelo, ya que él Sombrero no le servía para la batalla, Rebeca no paraba de disparar flechas a todo lo que está delante suyo, Exney y Kha'zix se había desviado del grupo y estaban luchando contra Udyr el cual no paraba de golpear a Kha'zix.

Sin embargo, Olaf estaba bastante herido, no había parado de golpear a todo el mundo, y por ello había recibido mucho daño, al contrario que Sejuani, la cual no paraba de moverse evitando tanto las flechas como las un momento Sejuani se paró, mirándome.

-Eres fuerte, eso sin duda, porque estas con esa panda de debiluchos, únete a mí-Sejuani extendió la mano hacia mi.

Esperaba una oportunidad como esa, en el momento que extendió la mano me abalance sobre ella, lo que no sabía era que ella había pensado justo lo mismo.

-¡Mierda!-grité antes de que la maza de Sejuani me golpeara en todo el estómago, cuando mire hacia mí estómago podía ver algo de sangre cayendo, seguramente aguantaría un par de minutos.

Sejuani se abalanzó sobre Ashe dejándola inconsciente de un sólo golpe de Bristle, sin embargo Kha'zix se lanzó sobre esta dejándola en el suelo, parecía que por fin se acabaría, pero Olaf interrumpió la escena, echando hacia atrás a la cucaracha y levantando a Sejuani.

-Debemos retirarnos, a este ritmo no aguantaremos mucho más-dijo Olaf a Sejuani, la cual después de mirar el campo de batalla un segundo me miró con ira.

-¡Nos retiramos!Todo el mundo retirada-gritó la líder a todos los suyos, los cuales empezaron a retroceder, sin embargo se quedó mirándome hacia mí un segundo-La próxima vez no me retirare.

Tras aquellas palabras los guerreros de Ashe empezaron a gritar victorioso, sin embargo, caí al suelo, había perdido demasiada sangre, ya me sentía demasiado débil como para moverme, lo último que pude ver antes de caer inconsciente era a Alice viniendo hacia mí.

Él pequeño grupo estaba reunido, excepto Asur, él cual se encontraba inconsciente debido a la gran pérdida de sangre que había sufrido durante la batalla.

-Entonces qué hacemos, estamos en Freljord, en territorio de Ashe y además con uno de los nuestros casi al borde de la muerte, hoy es un día bastante bueno no-dijo sarcásticamente Rebeca

-Por ahora debemos esperar a que se recupere, si es que se recupera, en caso de que no lo logre, debemos partir hacia otro lugar-dijo Alice mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

-Incluso si sobrevive qué haremos después-la pregunta dejó dudando a la mayoría del grupo-no tenemos equipamiento suficiente para movernos durante tanto tiempo, no sabemos hacia dónde ir, estamos técnicamente hablando fastidiados.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, por la cual entraron tanto Ashe cómo Tryndamere, ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

-Vuestro compañero está bien, se recupera después de un rato, Braum se a quedado con él por si se despierta de manera un poco hostil-la respuesta de la reina alivio un poco su preocupación.

* * *

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que no estaba muerto, en ningún lugar hay una sala totalmente hecha de hielo después de la levante a duras penas para encontrarme con él Corazón de Freljord, Braum.

-Vaya, ya has despertado-dijo él corazón de Freljord mostrando una gran sonrisa, me levanté intentando andar, aunque sabía que en mí estado no podría moverme durante mucho tiempo, no tenia ganas de volver a caer inconsciente

Agarre la túnica que estaba puesta sobre la cama, estaba como siempre, después de ponerme-la, Braum y yo nos dirigimos hacia la sala dónde se supone que están Ashe y mis compañeros, se podían escuchar sus voces desde lejos discutiendo sobre algo.

-Tenemos que decidir dónde ir, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre-la voz era de Alex, él cual parecía discutir con la gente.

El ruido no paraba, cada dos por tres se escuchaba, me estaba poniendo de los nervios, entre en la sala donde estaban, no se había dado cuenta de mí presencia seguían discutiendo sobre a dónde ir.

-Iremos al Monte Targon-dije con voz decisiva, las miradas de todos se posaron sobre mi.

-Por qué allí, podríamos ir hacia Piltover o Jonia-preguntó Exney

-Ashe, en el Monte Targon, ¿por casualidad apareció o paso algo inusual?-pregunte a Ashe, la cual estaba bastante seria.

-Primero explícame lo del Vacío, después de eso te lo diré-respondió la reina.

Empezamos a contarle todo lo que nos paso, lo irónico es que cuando comentamos el Vacío aparece Kha'zix por las puertas, siempre se quedaba cerca de nosotros.

-Entiendo la situación-las palabras de la reina Ashe se había vuelto tranquilas-en efecto, algo a pasado en el monte Targon, hace poco me llegaron informes sobre unas extrañas piedras en la cima del monte, según dicen, estas emiten una energía realmente potente, como la de vosotros cuando salisteis del Vacío, esparcen restos de energía las cuales se pueden sentir.

-¿Entonces crees que pueden ayudarnos a encontrar la ubicación de nuestros campeones?-El entusiasmo de Rebeca se notaba en su cara

-Si, tal vez podamos regresar mucho antes de lo que creemos-una pequeña sonrisa apareció en todos.

-Espero que eso sea lo que creo que es-pensé durante un segundo para decir de manera decisiva-Mañana partimos hacia el Monte Targon.


	4. Capitulo 4: Camino a Monte Targon

Capítulo 4: Camino a Monte Targon

Me levanté de la cama ya con las intenciones de ir hacia la salida, supuse que estarían mis compañeros allí, y así era, estaban todos ellos allí, junto con algunos miembros de la tribu de Ashe, incluyendo a Tryndamere.

-¿Nos van a acompañar?-pregunte hacia mis compañeros.

-Si, dicen que por agradecimiento por ayudarles contra Sejuani, nos acompañarán hasta él limite de Freljord y Targon-respondió Alice haciendo una señal de que nos pusiéramos en marcha.

Nos empezamos a mover hacia el monte Targon, todos estaban pensando en sus cosas y nadie hablaba con nadie, de por sí sólo me era difícil pensar en todo esto, no se me daba bien nada, era vago y mis estudios eran normales, no tenía derecho a quejarme de nada, pero ahora estaba en League of Legends, ahora era en un lugar dónde tenía el control, lo conocía mejor que nadie, sus ventajas, las historias, repente alguien me saco de mis pensamientos, era Rebeca la cual parecía querer hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa Rebeca?-pregunte, apenas había hablado con nadie desde que salimos del Vacío.

-Oye Asur, ¿alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que no haces nada bien?-preguntó Rebeca con una cara triste.

La pregunta me sorprendió bastante, no podía negar que fue raro que me preguntara eso, siempre parecía alegre o enfadada, pero nunca triste.

-En realidad es casi toda mi vida, yo he tenido un hermano mayor, siempre era mejor que yo en todo, así qué podría decir que sí, sé lo qué se siente-respondí con decisión, pude ver cómo Rebeca estaba sorprendida.

-En mi caso es similar, durante un tiempo mi familia y yo estábamos muy unidos, yo era una persona con una habilidad con el arco increíble, debido a eso un día mi hermano mayor decidió sabotear mi arco, debido a ello mi flecha no salió muy bien dirigida, le di a uno de los espectadores del torneo dónde estaba, me requisaron el arco y mí familia ya no me miraba de la misma forma, mi hermano sólo me molestaba y yo no podía hacer nada-en aquel momento parecía que Rebeca estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

Me mantuve en silencio, yo no le había contado nada de mí historia, sólo una pequeña parte, ella me empezaba a mí en el pasado.

-Un tiempo después, acabe descubriendo este juego, me un di de lleno en él, y no paré de jugar, era mi salida a todo lo malo de mí vida-terminó de relatar, parecía sentirse mucho mejor después de hablar de ello.

Ella empezó a moverse junto a Exney, parecía ser que esos dos se llevaban bastante repente algo venía hacia nosotros, no era ninguna tribu, era una tormenta, nos había nublado el paso y era demasiado fuerte, no podía ver nada ni a mis compañeros.

Entonces vi a alguien quieto a un par de metros delante mío, iba montado en algo, parecía un cerdo o algo aún más grande, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca me di cuenta de quién era, sin perder la calma observe atentamente a la persona que estaba enfrente mio.

-Sejuani -suspire- no parece que te vayas a rendir nunca no?

Ella no respondió, se mantenía en silencio, no comprendía él porque no me atacaba, pero había venido ella sola, sin ningún guardia ni nadie.

-Porque estas luchando junto con Ashe-preguntó

-No estoy luchando junto a Ashe, tuvimos que aliarnos para evitar nuestras muertes-respondí

La respuesta no parecía importarle, estaba empezando a incomodar.

-¿Y tu, Porque luchas Sejuani, porque sólo los fuertes pueden sobrevivir?-pregunté, pude ver cómo levantaba una ceja sorprendida.

-Sólo aquellos con el poder de luchar merecen vivir en Freljord, los débiles no tienen lugar aquí-respondió de una manera decisiva.

-¿Y cuando tu seas débil qué pasará?-la pregunta pareció sorprenderla-Tienes gente en la cual poder confiar, amigos, aliados y muchas más personas que te apoyaran en tu vida, piensa eso, descendiente de Serylda.

Empecé a alejarme, si realmente me hubiera querido matar habría tenido muchas oportunidades, pude ver cómo alguien se acercaba a ella, era Udyr.

-¿Sejuani, qué ha pasado?-preguntó Udyr con una sorpresa en su cara, estaba sonriendo.

-Nada Udyr, es sólo qué me está empezando a picar la curiosidad sobre ese chico-respondió con una sonrisa

Sin embargo no estaba bien, la tormenta seguía estando aquí y mis heridas no había acabado de sanar, era difícil encontrar al resto del grupo, supuse que no quedaba mucho sin embargo no estaba del todo seguro, parecía que estaba subiendo una montaña, esperaba que fuera él monte Targon, pero la tormenta era demasiado fuerte y no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta.

En un momento, me resbale y caí a un lado, no sabía dónde había caído pero no era en la nieve, el suelo estaba duro, y podía notar cómo la herida estaba abriéndose de nuevo. entonces pude ver a alguien acercarse, pero no podía ver nada, entonces la persona me agarró y me llevó hacia una cueva, por cómo era sería una mujer, y una acostumbrada a este lugar, me dejó encima de un montón de nieve, entonces me quito la capa y empezó a mirar la herida, tras unos segundos salió de la cueva y volvió un rato después con un par de hierbas, empezó a sacar las vendas y vendarme de nuevo, puso un par de las hierbas dentro de las vendas y me dejo ahí.

Entonces observé a mí alrededor, parecía que llevaba tiempo por aquí, todo era normal, lo que había qué me atrajo la curiosidad era un agujero en el techo desde el cual se podía ver el sol… o la de nuevo a mí salvadora, fue entonces cuando la reconocí

-Diana-dije en un tono un poco débil

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya tenía su espada en mi cuello.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó manteniendo la espada en mi cuello.

-Me llamo Asur, un placer lunari-dije sonriendo, intente extender mi mano pero no podía estaba muy débil.

Ella se tranquilizo, supuse que pensaba que era un solari, no me extrañaría nada, y mis sospechas fueron correctas, pensaba en eso, pero se acabo disculpando, estaba casi en lo más alto del monte Targon, Diana y yo charlamos un poco, de esa manera cómo mínimo sobreviviría un rato más.

-¿Entonces no encontraste a nadie aparte de mí ahí abajo?-pregunte preocupado, ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

Sin embargo, en caso de que no nos hubiéramos encontrado sólo había otro lugar donde pudieran estar, entonces me empecé a levantar.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?-preguntó Diana.

Sabía que lo más probable es que me intentara matar, pero tenía que hacerlo, tal vez no los conociera mucho, pero me estaban empezando a caer bien.

-Al pueblo de los Solari-respondí.


	5. Capitulo 5: Los Solari

Cap 5: Los Solari

-No puedo dejarte ir-respondió Diana mientras cogía su espada-podrías decirles donde estoy

Tenía toda la razón, comprendía él porque no me quería dejar ir, aun así no podía echarme atrás.

-Si realmente no querías que les dijera dónde está tu escondite, no deberías haberme salvado-respondí mientras me iba hacia la salida.

Cuando salí, vi que la tormenta había pasado, podía ver un poblado a lo lejos, era mejor que nada, empecé a ir hacia allí, miré hacia atrás un momento, para encontrarme sólo, Diana no me iba a seguir.

-Parece ser que no era mi campeón, no apareció ninguna marca ni nada, supongo que no será aquí, mala suerte-pensé en aquel momento

Cuando llegue, pude ver lo grande que era el lugar, más de lo que pensé, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarme con Alice en la puerta, parecía estar esperándome.

-Ya era hora, llevamos esperando todo el día-dijo Alice con una mirada seria.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Alice-dije con una sonrisa

Cuando me llevó dentro pude ver el poblado más de cerca, la gente parecía estar algo me decía qué pasaba algo raro, lo más posible es que fuera cosas mías, sin embargo no me gustaba esta sensación.

Me acabo llevando a lo que parecía un templo, cuando entramos, me encontré con algo inesperado, estaban celebrando un banquete, podía ver a Alex y Exney en la mesa, Rebeca estaba hablando con un par de personas, Alice me indico que me sentara, empezamos a hablar de lo que había pasado, pero faltaba un detalle.

-No me has dicho lo que ocurrió cuando nos separamos-pregunte a Rebeca.

-Bueno, durante la tormenta nos separamos todos un poco, Exney y yo por suerte llegamos cerca del pueblo, aunque debido a la tormenta no nos podíamos mover mucho, Alex y Alice aparecieron justo detrás de nosotros, por lo tanto nos salvamos todos menos tu-rebeca entonces levantó una cena curiosa-¿tu dónde estabas?

La pregunta era inesperada, si decía la localización de Diana lo más probable es que fueran a por ella, me salvo y no podía permitir eso.

-Durante la tormenta acabe subiendo una montaña, no sabía por dónde iba y acabe cayendo por la montaña, fui salvado por una mujer, la cual curó mis heridas y después se fue, tras eso me dirigí hasta aquí-termine de relatar- por cierto dónde está Kha'zix?

-Desapareció durante la tormenta creemos que estará de camino, supongo-Alice estaba nerviosa

Entonces pude ver a alguien acercarse a mí, era Leona, quién no cargaba con su arma, sólo con su armadura, me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, les dije a mis compañeros que me retiraba ya, debía descansar y además ya era de noche, el resto también se despidieron.

-Por ahora pueden quedarse aquí, pero sólo les pedimos que no molesten mucho-dijo Leona, Exney asintió y se despidieron, mientras yo la seguía, la cual me llevó fuera.

-Es una noche bonita-dije observando el cielo, se podían ver las estrellas, pero parecía que a Leona no le importaba mucho.

-En esa cueva, sabes quién te salvó, ¿verdad?-Leona tenía una mirada seria

-Te refieres a la Lunari¿La odias? -pregunte

-No es que la odie, tal vez si hubiera aceptado el sol y no la luna, seriamos aliadas, pero no fue así, tal vez en el futuro seamos amigas y aliadas-el silencio llenó el lugar, pero entonces pude ver algo.

Una flecha salió disparada de la nada, Leona y yo nos apartamos rápidamente, pero entonces otra sorpresa apareció, nos había rodeado, todos llevaban máscaras, con un símbolo del sol en la frente.

-Si que tenéis fans aquí-dije con una sonrisa, no podía hacer nada, mi espada estaba en la cueva y no recordé cogerla.

Pero la suerte estaba de nuestro lado, pues Kha'zix había llegado y se lanzó sobre algunos adoradores, los cuales, acabaron hechos trizas, los que quedaban estaban retrocediendo, pero entonces algo cayó del cielo y terminó con un movimiento a la mayoría de estos, cuando mire mejor, pude ver a Diana, la cual venia cargando mí espada.

-Te dejaste esto-dijo lanzado la espada, la cual se clavó en él suelo

Entonces se sintió una presión increíble, Leona y Diana se mantenían las miradas, ninguna apartaba la mirada de la otra, pero tras unos segundos, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Mañana obtendremos esas piedras nos largamos, lo que menos me gustaba era los problemas de sus grupos, tal vez en un futuro vuelva aquí, quién sabe.

* * *

 **P.V de Alice**

Me estiré en la cama, Asur se había ido fuera con la solari, parecía una buena persona pero no podía criticarlo, aun no, pero si tenía que decir algo en contra, pero no era de él, sino de los Solari, sólo tenían habitaciones de dos, y me tocó compartir-la con Alex, no es que me cayera mal, pero prefería estar sola, sin gente ni problemas.

 **P.V de Alex**

A pesar de que casi no he hablado con Alice, no me cae bien, de alguna manera mira todo de una manera un tanto distinta, aun así, tendré un ojo encima de ella, algo no me gusta de ella.

 **P.V de Exney**

Me senté en la cama, ya sabía que serían para dos las habitaciones, y no me molestaba mucho, bueno un poco, aun así, no sabía quién sería mi compañero, esperaba que la suerte estuviera de mí parte y me tocara con alguien agradable, no con Alice, después de lo que hizo durante la tormenta, me costará confiar en ella un poco más, escucho varios toques en la puerta voy a ver quién es.

 **P.V de Rebeca**

Durante la tormenta podíamos haber muerto, a pesar de que tal vez hubiéramos conseguido llegar, me habría costado la vida, si no fuera por Exney.. tal vez no estaría viva ahora mismo, no puedo dejar esto así, voy a mi habitación y pensaré en algo, parece estar cerrada, picare por si acaso.

* * *

Exney abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Rebeca, la cual tenía la misma cara de sorpresa que el.

-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó Rebeca, a lo cual Exney asintió.

-Gracias-dijo, aunque la cara de Exney mostraba confusión-por lo de la tormenta, gracias por salvarme.

-No pasa nada, no podía dejarte ahí, no pienso abandonar a nadie-dijo haciendo que su compañera se sonrojara un poco.

Durante un rato, ambos pasaron hablando de todo un poco, tanto sus gustos como muchos otros asuntos, tras eso empezaron a dormir, esperando a la mañana.

Salí de ahí observando mis alrededores,pensando en todo, los campeones no serían muy difíciles de encontrar, lo más probables es que se encontraran en Jonia, o tal vez en Piltover, Demacia o a saber, pero tendríamos que llegar antes.

Pero entonces pensé, incluso si logramos eso, y tenemos la posibilidad de volver, ¿valdría la pena? Nuestro mundo es lo peor, corrupción, asesinatos y mucho más, sin ningún futuro, de qué vale todo lo que hacemos si acabamos siempre igual, por ahora tendré que esperar a ver qué pasa.

* * *

 ** _Buenas a todos, gracias a todos los lectores y los que comentaron, por ello, quiero informarles de algo pero antes:_**

Guest: No se si los pondré, pero seria interesante que intervinieran.

jona584: La razón la explicare mas adelante, paciencia

exney: Vale, comprendo tu entusiasmo, pero no creo que fuera necesario poner las mayúsculas.

Arekkusu-kun: Gracias por el apoyo, espero que la disfrutes.

 _ **Bueno, las ultimas cosillas, los capítulos los subiré en cuento los tenga hechos y revisados, por ello les pido paciencia,**_

 _ **y gracias por su atención.**_


	6. Capitulo 6: Pasado y Pecados

Cap 6: Pasado y Pecados

Los primeros rayos de luz me despertaron, sabía que teníamos que llegar hasta ahí, pero en ese lugar se estaba bien, un lugar cálido sin problemas ni nada, una pequeña paz.

Aun así, no podían quedarse, tenían que llegar hasta las malditas piedras, no me gustaba ir a la caza de objetos, pero esas piedras podrían ayudarnos a volver a nuestro mundo, aunque a mí no me atrae demasiado.

Salí de mi habitación, no era demasiado grande, y además la compartía con un Solari, no le tome mucha importancia pero observando a mí alrededor lo podía ver, un vacío de gente absoluto, fui a ver cómo estaban mis compañeros, todos dormidos, así que se me ocurrió una gran idea.

Me dirigí hacia lo que parecía ser una cocina, o al menos lo parecía, pero no disponían de mucho, pero me fije en un cubo de agua, solamente con pasar la mano por encima lo podía notar, estaba ardiendo, así que lo cogí, entre en la habitación de Alex y Alice y les lance el cubo de agua, un gritó increíblemente fuerte salió de sus bocas.

Ahora faltaban Exney y Rebeca, no había más agua caliente, tenía que pensar en algo, observe otro cubo de agua, sólo que esta estaba helada , hice lo mismo, sólo que estos soltaron un grito aun más fuerte.

Tras un rato, estábamos preparados para salir, nos habíamos despedido de la gente, los cuales nos acogieron sin dudarlo, entonces partimos hacia el monte, aunque note algo de tensión sobre nosotros, Alice estaba al frente del grupo, Kha'zix se mantenía en medio, Rebeca y Exney se mantenían alejados, Alex sin embargo se acercó a mí.

-Oye, Alice te a contado lo que pasó durante la tormenta-preguntó, a lo cual yo negué-durante la tormenta, no todo pasó cómo te lo contaron, hubo un pequeño derrumbamiento y Rebeca quedó atrapada entre la nieve, Exney y yo intentamos sacarla, pero Alice no hizo nada, nos miró y continuó el camino, al final la sacamos, pero… sus ojos eran distintos

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté extrañado y a la vez un poco furioso.

-No parecía la misma persona, parecía como si no le importara lo que nos pasara-respondió

Realmente me sorprendió, yo sabía que había mucha gente egoísta o incluso peor, pero no imaginé esto, abandonar a alguien cuando este puede llegar a morir, era algo que odiaba.

-Tendremos que mantener un ojo sobre ella-le dije

-Ya lo he hecho, no le quito la mirada-dijo y tras unos segundos me dio una colleja-esto por él agua hirviendo

Reí un poco por lo bajo, era tal vez la primera vez que me sentía cómodo junto a otras personas, mira hacia arriba para observar un cielo totalmente despejado, me fije que ya no quedaba mucho para llegar, pero estábamos exhaustos.

-Paremos un poco para descansar-dije y al instante todos cayeron al suelo, parecían muy cansados.

Todos estaban muy cansados, si no hubiéramos parado no me imagino el resultado, pero la presión no se notaba mucho por lo tanto era bueno.

Pero después tendríamos que ir a otro sitio, y era muy difícil decidir, pero creo que ir a las Selvas de Kumungu, podría darnos alguna pista, aun así, era posible que nos encontráramos con Rengar, y eso podría darnos muchos problemas.

-Bien, si ya estamos mejor, debemos terminar este recorrido ¿listos?-pregunte, a lo que todos asintieron, entonces nos pusimos en marcha

El descanso nos había sentado bien, ahora era mucho más fácil moverse por él lugar, cuando llegamos arriba, pude observar lo que parecía una cueva, no me hacía mucha gracia entrar en una cueva, pero lo más probable es que estuvieran ahí dentro, entramos con el objetivo de encontrar esas piedras, esperábamos.

Cuando entramos en la cueva, sentí un pinchazo en el corazón, parecía ser que al resto también les pasaba, excepto a Kha'zix, pude notar un brillo rojo al fondo de la cueva fui hacia allí, y me encontré con lo que parecía una piedra totalmente roja.

Entonces escuche un susurro, era débil pero no era de ninguno de mis compañeros, más bien de alguien de mi pasado, lo único que escuche fue ''White'' me saque ese pequeño recuerdo de la cabeza, era él pecado por él que sufría desde hace años, y él único que nadie debía saber, de otra manera no encontraría la expiación.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba con él resto de mis compañeros, los cuales tambien tenian una piedra, del mismo color que su túnica, para nuestra suerte Exney había encontrado otra salida, así qué le seguimos, era totalmente bajada y además llevábamos un buen rato bajando, cuando por fin encontramos la salida, nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos salido del Monte Targon y habíamos entrado en las Selvas de Kumungu, estaba todo lleno de vegetación, pero también nos dimos cuenta de que ya era casi de noche, tendríamos que descansar y para nuestra fortuna Alice y Rebeca sabían montar tiendas de acampar con pocos materiales, algo de madera y otros materiales, la madera no costó mucho de conseguir, Exney utilizó la Hidra Voraz para obtener madera y el resto de materiales fueron fáciles de obtener.

Una vez terminado todo, teníamos unas tiendas de acampar para llevar, lo suficiente buenas para sobrevivir un par de días, para pasar el rato, decidimos hacer algo distinto, contar nuestro pasado.

-Bueno, entonces yo comienzo yo-dijo Exney, ya listo para relatar su historia-Mi vida fue exactamente buena, mis estudios eran normales, salía con mis amigos, nada en especial, pero un día mi madre se enamoró de un tipo, él la maltrataba mentalmente, así que yo no podía hacer nada, empece a jugar al League of Legends, era algo bueno, y algunos amigos también jugaban, y aquí estoy yo-termino de relatar Exney, lo cual nos saco una pequeña risa a todos.

-Entonces ahora yo-dijo Alex- En mí caso no me fue del todo mal, mis notas eran normales, y además ya tenía mi oficio decidido, Mecánico, pero me di cuenta de que no llegaría muy lejos con ese oficio así que utilizando mis dones con la guitarra hice una banda, duramos bastante, pero en su momento tuvimos que separarnos, después de aquello empiece a jugar a este juego, y así es mí historia.

Tras eso Rebeca contó su historia, pude ver cómo Exney puso una cara mezclada con odio y tristeza, y ahora me tocaba a mí.

-Supongo que me toca a mi, mi vida digamos que fue bastante buena, mis notas no eran las mejores, me volví una simple sombra debido a mi hermano mayor, aun así no le di mucha importancia, aunque un día algo me cambio, aunque eso es algo sin importancia, lo único que se me daba bien eran tres cosas, la estrategia, la filosofía y él League of Legends, aun así, pensaba en un trabajo algo inusual, de político irónicamente-dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Entonces ahora yo- Alice mantenía su mirada hacia el suelo- yo he sido feliz desde el principio feliz, sin ningún problema ni nada, pero acaba descubriendo que mi padre era un terrorista, creía que él mundo estaba demasiado libre, yo no lo veía de esa forma, lo veía como un idiota, alguien que no le importaría asesinar a miles de personas sólo para obtener sus intereses, después de que se volará a él mismo con un explosivo, acabe estudiando Química y Física, solo que no avance demasiado, y aquí estoy.

El silencio apareció alrededor de nosotros, todos y cada uno de nosotros nos arrepentimos de algo, tenía una suposición, pero por ahora, prefiero no sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

P.V de Alex

Me levanté de la tienda, no podía dormir demasiado después de hablar de mí pasado, cuando salí, me di cuenta que aun era de noche, por lo que me pasee para mirar un poco más a fondo, acabe encontrando lo que parecía un estanque, pero observe cómo había alguien más, era una joven, podía ver cómo tenía nueve colas que se movían alrededor suya, tenía también unas orejas que parecían ser de gato, y vestía un pequeño atuendo, no sabría identificarlo, me empece a acercar, pero sin darme cuenta ella percibió mi presencia, pensé qué estaba apunto de salir corriendo, pero no fue así, me miró curiosa, y me preguntó algo.

-¿Quién eres?-


	7. Capitulo 7: La pesadilla y el momento

**Cap 7: La pesadilla y el momento.**

 **P.V de Alex**

-Perdona por asustarte, estaba paseando por el lugar y te vi, perdón-me disculpe.

-No pasa nada, no estoy acostumbrada a ver humanos por las selvas, así que me asuste un poco-dijo mientras volvía a mirar al estanque, me fije que tenía los pies metidos en el agua-¿Vas a quedarte ahí de pie todo el rato?

Me reí un poco mientras me acercaba, pude ver que él estanque brillaba bastante, me sorprendí, ante todo no me esperaba encontrarme con ella, no podía negarlo, era preciosa, pero había algo que me incomodaba de ella.

-Me llamo Ahri, un placer-dijo extendiendo su mano

-Alex-dije dándole la mano, en aquel instante pude sentir algo raro al darle la mano.

-Y bien, qué hace un humano por las selvas más peligrosas de Valoran-dijo Ahri poniéndose cómoda

-Es una historia un poco larga, y no me gustaría aburriros-dije mientras miraba sus ojos, los cuales eran de un azul muy claro.

-No creo que me aburra, además, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-dijo sonriendo, estaba empeñada a saber de esa historia.

Acabe cediendo y le explique todo, estaba asombrada, sobre todo por el hecho de que una bestia del vacío haya decidido venir con nosotros, tras un rato me despedí de ella y me dirigí hacia el campamento, había conocido a alguien de Valoran en persona, realmente estaba feliz.

-Espero que sepas qué estás haciendo Alex-escuche una voz de detrás mía, era Asur, él cual estaba apoyado en un árbol

-¿Estabas escuchando?-pregunté mientras le miraba

-Si, no era mi intención pero acabe escuchando-respondió, de alguna manera no me quitaba el ojo de encima, parecía como que su mirada fuera a atravesarme-Sabes quién es ella verdad.

-Una joven llamada Ahri, y no necesito saber más-dije mientras miraba hacia él estanque, ahora vacío

-Ahri, la zorra de nueve colas-dijo a lo cual yo mire de nuevo hacia él-ella absorbe la energía vital de las personas, no tengo ningún derecho de decirte que te alejes de ella, pero ves con cuidado.

Asentí con la cabeza, tenía toda la razón, sin importar cómo lo miraras ella podía haberme extirpado toda la fuerza vital, pero no lo hizo, aún estaba dudando, ¿porque no lo hizo? tenía una oportunidad, pero no lo hizo, no comprendía.

 **P.V de Asur**

Había advertido a Alex de Ahri, ahora todo dependía de él, pero me sentía un poco mal por decirle eso, aun sabiendo qué es lo correcto, además de que no había ocurrido nada, por lo tanto no era su campeón.

De camino al campamento, me encontré con Kha'zix, quién miraba una zona del bosque, esta tenía varias cabezas clavadas en estacas, como señal de peligro.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunte, pero no había apartado la mirada de esa zona, como si esperara algo.

Pero no hizo nada, pegó un salto y se fue hacia el campamento, suponía, realmente no estaba muy seguro, lo más probable es que fuera a alimentarse, me quede observando el paisaje, era increíble, no había nada de construcción avanzada, solamente la naturaleza, donde uno podía relajarse, no podía dormir, así que me senté en el suelo, me cruce de piernas y me puse a meditar, Hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto pensaba mientras me relajaba, estaba muy nervioso y apenas me podía quedar quieto con todo lo que pasaba, pero necesitaba estar tranquilo, sólo de esa manera podía pensar con más claridad, tras unos momentos, entre a mi tienda, y me puse a dormir.

White

Levanté los ojos para encontrarme en lo que parecía ser una casa, me mire a mí mismo, tenía sangre por todas partes, pero lo peor no era eso, él pasillo de delante mío, había cadáveres, eran bastantes y podía sentirme muy aterrorizado, empeze a avanzar hacia delante, sólo para encontrarme con más cadáveres, cada vez me sentía más miedo, pero no fue mejor lo que había delante, una puerta, era simple, hecha de madera, pero con cuatro personas muertas delante de esta, abrí la puerta con cuidado, pero me encontré con una escena imposible.

A un par de metros de mí, había una joven, la recordaba, su nombre era Lira una muy buena amiga, tenía el pelo negro, unos ojos totalmente verdes, no tenía más de 14 años, entonces me fije en qué estaba siendo mantenida contra el suelo por la mano de un hombre, no lo podía ver muy bien debido a que iba con un traje totalmente oscuro, y en su otra mano tenía un cuchillo,rápidamente lo clavó en él estómago, sacándolo en un instante, empecé a correr hacia él, pero saltó por la ventana y desapareció, rápidamente me acerque a mí amiga.

Empece a poner la mano en la herida, para evitar que no perdiera demasiada sangre.

-Déjalo, no podrás hacer nada-decía ella mientras sonreía, siempre sonreía en las peores situaciones.

-No, no voy a dejarte morir, así que no digas nada, tengo detener el sangrado-dije pero me fije en la herida, era muy profunda, no iba a sobrevivir hiciera lo que hiciera, pero no me iba a rendir

-No puedes detener el sangrado, y aunque lo hagas, la herida es muy profunda-moví la cabeza en señal de negación-tú ya lo sabes, pero insistes de una manera única, esa fue la primera razón por la que nos llevamos bien, no crees-dijo sonriendo, pero tosió un poco, expulsando un poco de sangre, deje de apretar la herida, ya no podía hacer nada.

-Lo siento-dije entre lagrimas, no había perdido nunca a nadie tan cerca mio, pero sentía odio, y tenía que expulsarlo.

-No lo hagas, sé lo qué piensas-me miró aun sonriendo-si intentas perseguirlo, sabes lo qué ocurrirá, si lo matas, comenzará el ciclo de odio y muerte, no se detendrá, eso no solucionara nada, y lo sabes-asentí, no podía hacer nada, aunque odiaba decirlo, no podía hacer nada-White Night, ese pequeño apodo me gustaba, porque a veces eres frío como la nieve y oscuro como la noche, además de que tus ojos son rojos, mostrando una fuerza brutal, pero peligrosa ¿no crees White?-Y nunca lo olvides, vive-dijo mi buena amiga

Mire hacia sus ojos,ya había muerto, intente no llorar, pero no lo logre, estaba muerta con una sonrisa, como siempre, sonriendo.

Tal vez podría haberla salvado

 _Asur_

Tal vez podía haber llegado antes

 _Asur_

Pero no fue así

 _Asur_

Ahora ella estaba muerta

 _!Asur¡_

Desperté de inmediato para encontrarme a todos con una cara de preocupación, me tape la cara, era un sueño, pero uno que nunca quería recordar, saque la mano de la cara, para poder hablar con ellos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Alice, la cual estaba sentada al lado mio.

-Si, no es nada, sólo un mal sueño-dije apartando la mirada de ella.

-Sabes qué puedes hablar con nosotros, ¿lo sabes no?-dijo Exney, él cual tras unos segundos salió, junto todos, excepto Alice.

-Es mentira verdad-dijo Alice mirándome-sé lo que es tener un pecado él cuál cargar hasta él último de tus días, yo en su momento tenía algo parecido.

-¿Cómo te distes cuenta?-pregunte mientras me levantaba y buscaba la túnica y la espada

-Tienes esos ojos que muestran dolor, también tenía un presentimiento, y mis presentimientos suelen ser buenos, en cualquier caso, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-dijo Alice

-Qué nombre le darías a tu pecado- se quedó mirándome extrañada-conoces los siete pecados capitales, ¿no?

-El nombre de mi pecado- me miró durante unos instantes para después responder-Soberbia

-Ira en mí caso-respondí mientras me ponía la túnica

La observe un segundo, lo más probable es que no serviría de nada hablar de esto, y además no quería hablar de ello.

-Tu tienes derecho a no hablar de ello, pero cuanto más lo guardes más dolerá, lo se por experiencia-se dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda

Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero tenía razón, cuanto más lo guardo, más me duele, pero decidí que sería así, aun me dolía tener que recordarlo, pero me ayudaba a seguir, al fin y al cabo fue su último deseo, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, tenía otra cosa qué hacer.

Salí fuera para encontrarme con una discusión, apenas había salido y ya me estaban preguntando de a quién apoyaba.

-Antes de decidir, primero decidme qué estoy votando-dije mientras apartaba a mis compañeros

-Alex a propuesto de que pidamos a Ahri venir con nosotros-dijo Rebeca con una expresión de rabia

-Alex, porque has propuesto eso-dije mirando a Alex

-Ante todo, fue Ahri quién me pidió eso, y segundo que solamente Kha'zix está con nosotros, no hay ningún campeón más aparte de él-dijo señalando a Kha'zix, el cual se mantenía comiendo algo lo cual no quería saber.

Me mantuve pensando un momento, era cierto, incluso con él no podremos enfrentarnos a los próximos problemas, si es que aparecen

-Como mínimo tengo que pensarlo-dije mientras veía cómo todos se alejaban, pero llame la atención de Exney-Podemos hablar

Exney y yo fuimos al lugar de las cabezas clavadas, la cara de Exney se debatía entre vomitar o no vomitar

-¿De quién crees qué será esa área?-pregunto Exney mientras mantenía su mirada en el bosque.

-Yo apostaría por Rengar-dije pero en cuanto nos dimos cuenta, Kha'zix estaba dentro del área y Exney empezó a seguirle-Dios mio, porque pensaré en venir aquí-dije mientras me adentraba en la zona.

Cuanto más me adentraba más peligroso era el lugar, de golpe fui arrastrado por una mano, cuando me di cuenta, era Exney, él cual me hacía gestos para guardar silencio, me señaló a Kha'zix, él cual estaba devorando a un animal, pero una sorpresa se mostró.

Mientras Kha'zix estaba comiendo, fue asaltado por un animal de igual tamaño que él, este tenía dos ojos azules y portaba unas garras en su mano izquierda, también conocido como Rengar antes que nadie dijera nada, la bestia se abalanzó sobre él, a pesar de la gran velocidad de la bestia del vacío, fue golpeada con una fuerza realmente peligrosa, pero eso no era todo, Kha'zix rápidamente activó su invisibilidad, pero para nuestra sorpresa Rengar solamente se quedó quieto, en ese instante Kha'zix saltó sobre él, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta, pero no a tiempo, fue capaz de esquivar una parte de la cuchilla de este, sólo que dio en su ojo izquierdo, entonces la batalla se volvería mucho mas feroz, las cuchillas de la bestia del vacio golpeaban la carne de su rival, era un torrente de cuchillas y sangre, ninguno de los dos frenaban sus ataques a pesar de sus heridas, me gire para ver a Exney, el cual parecía sentir una cantidad brutal de dolor, entonces mire hacia Kha'zix de nuevo, si era lo que yo pensaba, entonces teníamos un nuevo problema.

Tras una larga batalla de frenesí y acero, ambas bestias se quedaron quietas, la gravedad de sus heridas no les permitiría obtener la cabeza de su adversario, a regañadientes, ambos se dieron la vuelta y se retiraron, pero entonces pude ver algo nuevo en la cara de Kha'zix, era una sonrisa, parecía ser que había encontrado un rival digno.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendí, incluso con Kha'zix de nuestra parte, era muy fácil acabar muertos, ademas de que parece que Exney pudiera sentir su mismo dolor, y eso no era bueno, acabe aguantándolo un poco mientras caminábamos de vuelta al campamento

- _Tal vez si que necesitemos a Ahri_ -pensé durante un momento.

* * *

 _Hola a todos, este tal vez ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, al menos esa a sido mi sensación, pero antes por pasos._

 _Respuestas a los comentarios:_

jona584: Claro, intentare hacerlos un poco mas largo (si me viene la inspiración) ademas de dar todos los detalles que pueda, en cualquier caso veré que puedo hacer

 _Bueno, excepto eso, diría que no haga falta que diga nada, los capítulos los subiré cuando los termine, tal vez mas pronto o tal vez mas tarde._

 _Entonces, les deseo un buen fin de semana(o lo que quede de este) o en caso de que lo lean en días normales, les deseo un buen día._


	8. Capitulo 8: Enfrentarse a uno mismo

Cap 8:Enfrentarse a uno mismo.

Cuando llegamos al campamento, Kha'zix no estaba, supuse que habría ido a comer, era demasiado cabezota y yo no podía detenerlo en ese instante, Exney se había desmayado y tenía que cargarlo en mi espalda, cuando me acerque a nuestro pequeño campamento, Rebeca vino como una bala, me señaló que lo dejara en su tienda, lo deje cuidadosamente en la cama, la cual sólo era un par de hojas amontonadas.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-preguntó Rebeca muy nerviosa.

-Nos encontramos con Rengar en la jungla, y para rematar creo que Exney está conectado a Kha'zix-dije mientras me mantenía un poco alejado

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-respondió bastante rápido

-Rengar y Kha'zix se enfrascaron en una lucha, ambos recibieron muchos golpes y él empezó a hacer muecas de dolor, a pesar de no tener ninguna herida, creo que ha sentido él mismo dolor que él, supongo una de las pegas de encontrar a nuestro campeón.

Rebeca permaneció en silencio mientras lo examinaba, su concentración era increíble, pero en ese caso yo no podía hacer nada, salí de ahí para encontrarme con Alice, quien parecía llevar una botella…¿de alcohol?

-Te dije que estudie Química, aprendí a cómo hacer vino con materiales de la selva, y me parece un desperdicio beberme la botella yo sola, ¿me acompañas?-dijo mientras mantenía una sonrisa

Acepte con gusto, después de todo lo que paso, algo de vino me vendría bien para olvidar, supongo, nos apartamos un poco del campamento y nos sentamos en el suelo y sacó dos copas hechas de madera.

-No nos la vamos a beber directamente a boca, ¿no?-dijo mientras abría la botella y ponía un poco de su interior en ambos vasos-escuche lo que paso con Exney, ¿está bien?

-Supongo que está bien, Rebeca está dentro, pero, supongo-respondí mientras bebía un poco de vino-por cierto, me gustaría una explicación sobre lo qué pasó en la montaña de camino a Targon.

La mirada de Alice se ensombreció de golpe-Eso realmente lo lamento, en ese momento solamente pensaba en sobrevivir, debido a eso la abandone ahí, se mejor que nadie que no os caigo bien, pero cambie de manera de ver las cosas, ¿podrías darme otra oportunidad, por favor?-puso una cara de gato abandonado.

-Sólo si respondes a una pregunta-dije mientras Alice asintió, llevándose la copa a la boca-¿Eres lesbiana?

Sabía muy bien el peligro de esa pregunta, pero ella ni se lo esperaba, casi acaba escupiendo el vino que tenía en la boca.

-No soy lesbiana, porque me preguntas eso-dijo algo sonrojada, lo cual confirmo mis sospechas.

-Porque lo eres, sino no te habrías sonrojado, además de que eres una persona muy linda-dije observándola atentamente- lo ves, no te has sonrojado.

Ella había caído en él truco, sonreí maliciosamente mientras la observaba

Ella solamente suspiro mientras me miraba-Vale, es cierto, soy lesbiana-dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

-¿Y porque me lo has ocultado?, somos compañeros desde que llegamos aquí-la mire mientras ella aún mantenía la mirada en él suelo-hay algo más verdad

-Así es, cuando alguna persona lo descubre me tratan diferente, como cuando descubren que yo jugaba a videojuegos, incluso en él online molestaban demasiado-dijo mientras levanto la mirada

-¿Algún White Knight?-pregunte y ella asintió con la cabeza

-Es por eso que te pido que no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿podrías hacerlo?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

En su momento pensé en negarme, nuestros compañeros tenían derecho a saberlo, pero al mirarla a los ojos, vi a alguien con una determinación única, acabe asintiendo y ella se retiró hacia su tienda.

-¿Ya te has decidido?-escuche una voz detrás mía, me giré para encontrarme con Alex, él cual parecía esperar una respuesta-me refiero a lo de Ahri el

-Creo que tal vez si que la necesitemos-dije mientras veía cómo Alex mostraba una sonrisa, saque la piedra de mi bolsillo y la observe un rato, tenía un símbolo en el centro, en su momento no me fije demasiado, pero ahora qué me fijaba, no tenía ni idea de qué era el símbolo, no lo había visto nunca.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué es ese símbolo?-Alex había sacado su piedra, tenía un color azul claro

Cuando acerque la piedra a la de mi compañero, ambas empezaron a brillar levemente pero brillaban.

-¿Crees que si juntamos todas ocurrirá algo?-preguntó Alex

-Mientras no explote, podemos probar, pero primero nos ocuparemos de Ahri-dije observando cómo Alex me decía que le siguiera.

Empecé a seguirlo, me llevo a lo que parecía un estanque, ahí pude ver a Ahri, moviendo sus colas de una manera hipnótica, cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia se sorprendió un poco, pero parecía ser que nos esperaba.

-Ahri, he acabado accediendo, nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros-dije mientras veía como empezaba a saltar de alegría y abrazar a Alex.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias, no les defraudare-dijo Ahri

-Deberíamos volver al campamento-dijo Alex, con lo cual empecé a seguirla.

Llegamos al campamento, donde pude ver a Exney sentado, Rebeca y Alice se acercaron para qué les explicaremos qué pasaba, se lo explique con detalle y las razones y acabaron aceptando, excepto Rebeca la cual parecía no caerle bien.

-Tranquila no te robare a tu NO-VI-O-dijo Ahri deletreando la frase mostrando a una muy sonrojada Rebeca

-!No es mi novio¡-dijo mientras intentaba taparse la cara, la cual seguía roja.

-Ya basta las dos-dije con un tono de autoridad, ambas pararon fue entonces cuando saque mi piedra-sacad todos la vuestra

Lo hicieron, todos sacaron sus piedras, mostrando que estas tenían él mismo color que la túnica, acercamos todas las piedras, creando un círculo, entonces empezaron a brillar, demasiado para mí gusto, nos cegaron y nos impidieron ver a nuestro alrededor, pero entonces sentí como si empezara a perder el conocimiento, y así fue, me desmaye mientras podía ver la luz que nos iluminaba.

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta que no estábamos en la selva, ahora era una área bastante grande, era de una piedra totalmente gris, observe a mí alrededor, esperando encontrarme con él resto de mis compañeros, pero estaba sólo, no había ni rastro de ellos, sólo había una puerta delante mía, la cual sólo tenía una inscripción, decía Enfréntate a ti mismo

Abrí la puerta, esperé encontrarme con algo, pero sólo había una pedestal, donde estaba clavado un cuchillo, por la empuñadura podía identificar qué era antigua, él cuchillo tenía otra inscripción, Corta tu pasado.

No sabía qué significaba, agarre el cuchillo y lo saque, pero observe cómo delante mio estaba apareciendo una sombra, tenía forma humana y tenía un cuchillo un poco más idéntico al mio.

Entonce se abalanzó sobre mí, podía verlo como su intención era matarme, no comprendía el porqué pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, utilizando el cuchillo bloquee su intento de apuñalarme, pero eso no era todo, un golpe en el estómago me hizo retroceder, pero entonces pude ver cómo se quedó quieto.

-Traidor-esa voz me resultaba muy familiar-Me abandonaste aquel día, cómo te haces llamar a ti mismo amigo mío.

No recordaba quién era pero no le dio tiempo para pensar, pues se abalanzó de nuevo, pero no esperaba que yo le golpeara en el brazo creando un corte limpio, pero él brazo estaba intacto.

-Esto no es bueno-dije sonriendo un poco, pero al vez cómo volteaba el cuchillo entre sus dedos, deje de sonreír.

P.V de Rebeca

Me levanté del suelo para encontrarme con una área muy extraña, no era la selva de Kumungu, pero no me gustaba el lugar, sólo observe una puerta, la cual estaba delante mía, con una inscripción en esta, Enfrenta tu oscuridad.

Entre directamente, para encontrarme con un arco, era igual que él Últimas Palabras, sólo que parecía distinto, el metal que cubría el arco era negro y las flechas se notaba que eran de plata, tenía una inscripción en la empuñadura, La flecha de la verdad atravesará cualquier pared.

Lo agarre y entonces pude notar que había un poco de niebla oscura, agarre el arco y cargue una flecha, lista para soltarla, entonces note que alguien estaba detrás mío me giré inmediatamente, pero empecé a temblar, había la sombra de alguien, yo ya sabía quién era, pero era imposible.

-Hermana…-dije mientras sentía que no podía liberar la flecha.

P.V de Exney

Cuando desperté pude notar como el suelo estaba duro, Kha'zix estaba a mi lado pero seguía inconsciente, era una sorpresa, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi que estaba en otro lugar, pero todo era imposible, no era posible habernos desplazado en tan poco tiempo, pero cuando me concentré un poco pude notar una puerta, tenía una inscripción, la cual decía Enfrenta tu oscuridad.

Cuando entre pude observar la Hidra Voraz, era idéntica a la que yo tenía, pero la hoja era mucho más afilada, la agarre y vi que tenía una inscripción en la hoja, Destruye tu impotencia.

Entonces una sombra empezó a generarse delante mío, tenía la forma de un hombre alto y corpulento, cargaba la misma arma que yo, no dudo un segundo en abalanzarse sobre mí, golpeando sin parar, sólo tenía que bloquearlo, pues no intentaba ningún ataque muy preciso, entonces cambió de estrategia, sus golpes iban hacia mis órganos vitales, pero seguía siendo fácil de bloquear, tenía la impresión de que lo conocía, pero no se parecía a nadie.

P.V de Alex

Cuando desperté podía notar algo suave enrollando mi brazo, observe mí brazo derecho y me encontré que Ahri estaba agarrado a él, pero ella seguía inconsciente, no me gustaría despertarla así que aparté con cuidado el brazo, entonces se revolvió un poco y empezó a abrazar sus colas, pero cuando mire a mí alrededor estaba solo, lo único que veía era una puerta, tenía una inscripción en esta, Enfrenta a tu oscuridad.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré una mesa, encima de estos había unos guanteletes negros con rayas verdes, los cuales cubrían la mitad del brazo, algo raro, pero no importaba, tenían una inscripción también, Rompe tu error.

Me los coloque, eran mucho más ligeros de lo que parecían, entonces pude ver cómo una sombra se creaba delante mío, está tenía una forma humana, empuñaba los mismos guanteletes, rápidamente empezó a golpearme, cosa que yo bloquee con los mismos, pero ahora era mi momento, empeze a golpear con estos, esperaba que se retirara pero empezó a golpear aún más rápido.

-Esto me gusta-dije mientras chocaba los puños.

P.V de Alice

Me desperté para encontrarme rodeada de un lugar que nunca había visto, las paredes eran de una piedra oscura, nunca antes vista, pero mi atención se fijó en otro lado, una puerta, la cual estaba bien posicionada, para que la viera nada más despertar, tenía una inscripción en esta, Enfrenta a tu oscuridad.

Entre para encontrarme una espada clavada a una piedra, me recordaba un poco a la leyenda de Excalibur, ya que en parte tenía una forma muy parecida, sólo que era un par de veces más grande, observe cómo tenía una inscripción en la hoja, Protege el orden.

La saque de ahí con ambas manos, era realmente grande y algo pesada, entonces una sombra empezó a crearse delante mía, empuñaba la misma espada, sólo que con una sola mano, entonces vi cómo balanceaba la espada, fue entonces cuando caí en la ira, salte sobre él golpeando una y otra vez, pero él sólo lo bloqueaba, en aquel momento, sentía qué era yo misma.


	9. Capitulo 9: Amigos y familia

**Cap 9: Amigos y familia**

 **P.V de Asur**

La manera con la que jugueteaba con él cuchillo, lo recordaba, un buen amigo mío hacía ese gesto siempre que podía, según él era una manera de entretenerse en sus momentos aburridos, pero lo que tenía enfrente no era él, era una sombra, pero hacia sus mismos gestos, de nuevo mantuve mi cuchillo hacia él frente, ahora mismo no era él momento de recordar cosas del pasado.

Entonces la sombra se lanzó contra mí, nuestros cuchillos chocaron, ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada, se echó hacia atrás para embestirme pues era la mejor estrategia, al hacerlo golpeó con una fuerza casi inhumana, pero entonces empecé a sentir calor, pero solamente lo sentía en la mano, entonces mire la hoja de mí contrincante, estaba totalmente roja, no dude ni un segundo y aparté mi cuchillo, saltando hacia atrás, mí hoja estaba ardiendo, estaba realmente impresionado, pensaba qué él estaba haciendo algo, pero no era así, de golpe llamas empezaron a salir del cuerpo de ambos, pero no sentía las llamas consumiendo mí cuerpo, más bien parecía qué me obedecían, pero no era él momento para empezar a descubrir cosas, pues estaba acercandose muy rapido.

 **P.V de Alex**

En la sala no se escuchaban voces, solamente golpes, había perdido la noción del tiempo y mis heridas eran cada vez mayores, pero estaba emocionado, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan entusiasmado en una pelea, un enemigo que es imposible de dañar, de herir, me sentí ilusionado, pero no estoy en el mejor de mis momentos.

A pesar de las heridas volví a lanzar una rafaga de golpes, la sombra hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero teniendo en cuenta mi enemigo, él podía ganar la batalla, pero no me pensaba rendirme, golpeara una y otra vez, hasta que los brazos se me cansen.

De golpe se quedó quieto, echó la cabeza hacía atrás como si cogiera aire, entonces de lo que parecía ser su boca, salió un grito inhumano, pero no era un gritó cualquiera, el sonido me empujó hacía atrás, estampandose contra la pared, intente moverme pero era inútil, él no se detenía, la presión que hacía era demasiado fuerte, no podía moverme, esperé que terminara conmigo.

-!Detente¡

Cuando mire hacia la puerta, estaba Ahri mirándome, en su mano derecha había una esfera de color verde, rápidamente empezó a correr hacia mí, pero la sombra extendió su mano derecha hacía Ahri, de la mano, una onda de sonido muy potente la lanzó por los aires.

Entonces lo comprendí, la razón de la inscripción en mis armas, era esto, romper mi error, me moví con todas mis fuerzas, tanto cómo pudiera, fue entonces que sentí mi cuerpo había dejado de ser apresado, entonces un gritó salio de mí boca, pero no fue un gritó cualquiera, este genero una onda de sonido realmente potente, lanzando por los aires a la sombra.

-Muy bien, veamos cómo te las arreglas ahora-dije sacando una sonrisa

 **P.V de Exney**

Realmente era increíble, lo único que se podía ver eran las armas, de alguna manera, todo lo que hacía me era familiar, pero no comprendía él porque, no podía recordarlo, pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada, si alguno de los dos daba un paso en falso, recibiría un golpe brutal, en parte me recordaba a la pelea de Kha'zix, entonces él empezó a golpear de manera consecutiva, no me costó mucho de bloquear los golpes, pero hacía gestos, entonces recordé, era mi padrastro, entonces cambié mi estrategia, empecé a golpear una y otra vez, lo qué él había hecho era imperdonable, no había ser con corazón que pudiera perdonarlo.

-Débil-dijo la sombra con lo cual empecé a golpear aún más fuerte

Al final, de un golpe muy preciso logra desarmarlo, pero no se había rendido, puso sus manos totalmente planas mientras cargaba contra mí, sus movimientos eran torpes, pero con cada golpe, sabía que la Hidra no resistiría mucho más, pero en un momento, logró desarmarme, entonces me cogió con un sólo brazo del cuello y me levanto, empezaba a perder la consciencia.

Entonces empeze a sentir en mis manos algo extraño, sentía como si pudiera cortar cualquier cosa, le di un buen golpe en lo que debía ser su estómago, rápidamente le golpee en él brazo, pero me di cuenta de que la sombra no se regenera, mire hacia mis manos, estaban planas, como las suyas, sólo qué las mías brillaban de un color morado, deje de mantener las manos planas, él brillo se desvanecia.

-Interesante-dije mientras volvia a prepararme para golpearlo.

 **P.V. de Alice**

No podía controlar mi ira, esa sombra me recordaba a una persona qué odiaba, desde siempre le odiaba, desde él fondo de mí corazón, una y otra vez le golpeaba, pero él ni siquiera había golpeado, solamente bloqueaba mis golpes, pero entonces levanto su espada, lentamente, estaba esperando esa oportunidad, me prepare para bloquearlo, pero cuando golpeo con su espada, incluso cuando chocaron las espadas, de alguna manera él logro fragmentar parte del suelo, me aleje, lo más qué pude, si me volvia a dar otro golpe dudaba mucho qué lo resistiera, cambié mí estrategia, empecé a golpear en distintos puntos precisos, la mayoría en él corazón o en otros lugares, pero parecía qué no servía de nada de nuevo fue a golpearme, pero está vez no me golpearia, me aparté rápidamente, pero cuando golpeo en suelo, generó una onda de aire realmente potente, nunca antes había visto algo así, pero no me dio tiempo a hacer nada, pues ahora no estaba defendiéndose, estaba atacando, y de una manera muy agresiva, intentaba bloquear sus golpes, pero un rápido corte en el brazo me hizo retroceder, y cómo si eso no fuera suficiente, estaba demasiada cansada, ya estaba casi delante mia.

Entonces recordé, él tiempo qué pase aquí, fue donde me sentía más cómoda, conocí a gente qué me apreciaba, me di cuenta qué no quería perder, era tal vez la primera vez qué había decidido eso.

Alzo la espada de nuevo, pero entonces sentí cómo si tuviera una fuerza unica, rápidamente, levante la espada contra la suya, esperaba qué se rompiera, pero no se rompió, la sombra seguía haciendo fuerza, pero rápidamente haciendo la suficiente fuerza en la espada, logre hacerle retroceder, en un instante le corte él brazo, pero no se regenero, fue entonces cuando vi mi victoria.

 **P.V de Rebeca**

Aun cuando la sombra tenía la forma de mi hermana, sabía qué no era ella, respire profundamente, y empecé a lanzar flechas, una tras otra, sin dudar pero las flechas la atravesaban, no hacían nada, entonces la sombra alzo un arco en su espalda, y empezó a cargar una flecha, sólo qué está era un poco más grande y tenía un color rojizo, cuando la lanzó, la evadi por poco, para rematar, la flecha había atravesado la pared de detrás mía, pero no tuve tiempo para pensar, pues había lanzado una flecha directa a mí pierna, entonces otras flechas se clavaron en mis brazos y piernas, me apoye en una pared, con mí arco en mis manos, aunque era casi imposible agarrarlo.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?-dijo la sombra-Yo te libraré de todo tu sufrimiento, dejándote en un estado de sueño eterno, sin dolor, solamente acepta-extendió su mano hacia mi.

Pensé en aceptarlo, al fin y al cabo no había nada qué esperar de este mundo, ni del otro, levante un poco la mano, pero entonces recorde lo qué había vivido, por lo qué había luchado, y entonces recorde a Exney, era tal vez la persona con quién mejor me llevaba, era una buena persona.

Alce mí arco con todas mis fuerzas, apuntando a la sombra, si tenía qué caer, intentaría llevarme a alguien.

-No aceptaré esa oferta, he sufrido demasiado, he decidido qué nunca me detendré, ni tu ni nadie, por eso, ¡voy a derrotarte!-dije y con las pocas fuerzas qué me quedaban empece a tensar una flecha, pero está había empezado a crecer, volviendose casi cómo una lanza de largo con un color rojizo-No puedo permitirme perder, por todos mis amigos

La sombra ya no se movia, estaba totalmente quieta, pero tampoco podía hacer nada, rápidamente, la flecha salio disparada hacia la sombra, atravesando su corazón, entonces la sombra se desvaneció, sin rastro alguno, sonrei mientras cerraba los ojos.

 **P.V de Asur**

A pesar de las llamas que me rodeaban, había sido incapaz de detenerlo, él cuchillo estaba clavado en la pared y yo estaba demasiado herido, observe cómo la sombra se acercaba a mí, preparado para hacer algo.

Tengo qué hacer algo, pero no dispongo de fuerzas para hacer nada, un momento ¡Él cuchillo!

Rápidamente, me moví para coger él cuchillo, pero una fuerte patada me impidió cogerla, ya no podía hacer nada, sin él cuchillo estaba derrotado, observe mí arma una ultima vez, extendí mí brazo hacia ella, sabiendo que no lo alcanzaría, pero de golpe, del cuchillo había empezado a brotar llamas, estas se extendieron hasta mí brazo, rodeándolo por completo, con toda mí fuerza atravesé a la sombra, con mí brazo en su corazón, la sombra empezó a desvanecerse, detrás de esta apareció una puerta, me acerque a está y la abrí, me encontré con Alice, quien mantenía una espada bastante grande y gruesa, clavada en una sombra, cayo al suelo mientras la sombra se desvanecía.

 **P.V de Alex**

Los golpes qué antes no hacían nada, ahora parecía estar haciendo sufrir a la sombra, está había quedado atrapada en una rafaga de golpes mios, cuando me detuve, lo único qué quedaba de la sombra, era una pequeña mancha, la cual se estaba desvaneciendo, había contado unos 50 golpes.

Cuando elimine a la sombra, me gire inmediatamente hacia Ahri, estaba en él suelo, sin poder hacer nada, me acerque a ella y toma su pulso, seguía viva, la observé más detenidamente, estaba inconsciente, acaricie su cabeza un poco, de alguna manera, me sentía cómodo con su presencia, me acerque mí cabeza a la suya, pero me detuve, en qué estaba pensando, eso no podía hacerlo, observé cómo a mí derecha había una puerta, pero no iba a abrirla ahora, quería permanecer con ella un poco más.

 **P.V de Exney**

Un corte preciso fue lo único qué vio la sombra venir, le corte la cabeza en un instante, me arrodille al darme cuenta de qué había terminado, una puerta había aparecido dónde la sombra había desaparecido, me levanté y abrí la puerta, pero lo qué vi me dejo sin aliento.

-¡Rebeca!-grité mientras corria hacia ella.

Me di cuenta de qué tenía varias flechas clavadas en sus piernas y brazos, había perdido mucha sangre, empecé a sacarlas con cuidado de no sacar más sangre de la qué había perdido, cuando las saque todas, tome su pulso.

No tenía pulso

Rápidamente puse mis manos en su pecho e intentó reanimarla, varias veces pero nada, suspiré sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, abrí su boca e intente una reanimación boca a boca, más cuando lo hice ella había recobrado él pulso, junto en ese instante.

Pero por si eso no era suficiente, una puerta se abrió, y de ella salio Alex, él cual después de unos segundos, volvió por dónde entro, y cerro la puerta, no iba a detenerlo,pues ya tenía qué hablar de algo.

-Gracias-dijo Rebeca aun un poco roja-ya van dos veces qué me salvas la vida.

Eso me hizo sonrojarme un poco, pero antes de qué pudiera decir algo, la puerta del fondo se volvio a abrir, sólo qué por está apareció Asur, él cual tenía una expresión un poco sería.

-Veo qué estais bien, me alegro-dijo mientras nos hacia una señal para seguirle

Cuando atravesamos la puerta, era, cómo no otro lugar, pero este tenía un aire acogedor, pero este se desvaneció pronto, ya qué Rebeca se había desmayado, sin dudarlo un momento la sujete antes de qué cayera al suelo, Asur me señalo qué la dejara en una cama, y entonces me di cuenta qué Alice estaba también inconsciente,sólo qué ella no parecía tan cansada.

-Se ha desmayado por falta de fuerzas, se enfrento a una sombra muy poderosa, pero parece qué Rebeca tampoco a salido muy bien parada-dijo Asur mientras terminaba de colocar a mí compañera en una cama.

-También quería enseñarnos esto-dijo y señalo a su espalda, cuando me di cuenta, había tres cristales alrededor de nosotros, pero había algo raro, pero me di cuenta qué cerca de uno de los cristales estaba Alex.

-Hay gente dentro-dijo Alex.


	10. Capitulo 10: Regalos

**Cap 10: Regalos.**

 **P.V de Asur**

Diría que en ese momento nadie podía describir su sorpresa, pero yo estaba más bien preocupado, no sabíamos cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí dentro, tal vez minutos, o segundos, o tal vez lleva ahí todo el tiempo que llevamos en este mundo.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevábamos en este mundo? no podía ni pensarlo, pero era posible, mi obsesión con el control de todo me dio en qué pensar, no sabemos si él ciclo de tiempo es igual al de la Tierra, era algo que teníamos que descubrir, fue entonces cuando recordé algo importante.

-Oigan-dije llamando la atención de mis compañeros-¿Alguno se recuerda qué día llegamos aquí?

-Diría que era él 24 de diciembre-dijo Alice con una voz calmada, pero de golpe su expresión cambió, ella también se había dado cuenta

-¡Navidad!-dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo, entre tanto movimiento nos habíamos olvidado de la navidad, el resto parecían comprender lo.

-¡Hay que celebrarlo de inmediato, tenemos que preparar él árbol, y también la comida, tenemos que decorarlo todo-la cara de Alice estaba muy iluminada, pero la detuve de golpe

-Primero, no tenemos nada con qué celebrarlo, segundo, no hay nada que decorar, tercero-agarre un poco de aire-¡No hay comida!

Alice se quedó pensativa, ella sabía que tenía razón, además de que había pasado varios días desde navidad.

-Piensa tanto como quieras, pero no cambiará nada-dije y me dirigí hacía la puerta, arrastrando a Exney conmigo-tu te vienes conmigo.

A pesar de que Exney iba a protestar, simplemente se calló, no sé la razón de ello, pero supongo que debía haber notado mi í la puerta para encontrarme con una escalera, pero no una escalera cualquiera, era una escalera que subía hasta saber dónde, suspiré mientras subíamos las escaleras, algunas veces había puertas, pero la mayoría estaban cerradas, y cómo si no fuera suficiente, parecía que nunca terminara.

Probamos otra puerta, esta estaba abierta, pero tenía algo especial, era como un comedor y parecía no tener fin, parecía un buffet libre, Exney se aproximo a una botella de agua, bebió de morro y dejó la botella en una mesa, pero él agua de la botella que faltaba empezó a regenerarse, me quede sorprendido, pero después pediría ayuda a Alice, sus conocimientos de Química tal vez encuentre una explicación.

Saque a rastras a Exney, él cual parecía querer quedarse ahí, pero aún había mucho que descubrir, pero mi suposición es que estamos en una torre, y una muy grande.

Otra puerta, esperaba que estuviera abierta y hubiera algo especial en ella, aun no sabia si era buena idea ir abriendo todas las puertas que encontráramos, pero era la única idea que tenía.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con algo que nunca había pensado, era una sala gigantesca, totalmente llena de todo tipo de objetos, podía ver montañas de oro, objetos de plata y hasta algún que otra cosa de bronce.

Mi cara de asombro y la de Exney eran imposibles de predecir, tales cantidades eran imposibles de pensar, pero cuando mire hacia Exney, este no estaba, mire al frente para verle buscar algo, pero siempre cogia una moneda o dos si podía.

Me acerqué para mirar más de cerca, realmente era increíble, los objetos de plata eran de todo tipo, desde vasos hasta colgantes.

-Mira esto-dije mientras tiraba un colgante de flecha.

Se mantuvo mirando el colgante, y tras unos segundos salió por la puerta, seguí mirando los distintos objetos que había, los de bronce apenas había algo interesante, él oró eran solamente monedas, pero la plata era distinto, tenía todas las formas posibles, observé un par de objetos, uno de estos era de un zorro, él otro de un escudo, pero uno de estos tenía algo especial, era otro colgante, pero de un ojo, lo cogí junto a los otros dos y sali de la sala.

Cuando baje, estaban casi todos reunidos, excepto Rebeca y Ahri, las cuales suponía que estarían descansando.

-Bueno, si me disculpan tengo que hacer algo-dijo Exney mientras salía de la sala, sonreí sabiendo a dónde iba.

P.V de Exney

Entre en la sala dónde estaba Rebeca, no sabía si era una muy buena idea, pero tenía que intentarlo, sé dio cuenta de mi presencia, pero en vez de decir algo, simplemente miró a otro lado.

-Te he traído un regalo-dije mientras mostraba él colgante de flecha.

Ella solamente me miró unos segundos y respondió.

-Puedes ponerlo, ¿por favor?-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

Asentí mientras se lo colocaba, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba más rara de lo normal, apenas me había hablado después de que la reanimarla, cuando termine sé me quedo mirando.

-Yo no tengo nada que regalarte-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza, pero en un momento se quedó pensando-ven aquí.

Me acerque, pero cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ese es tu regalo-dijo y tras una sonrisa me empujo fuera de la sala.

Entonces vi a Alex entrar en otra sala, pero parecía sonreír, observé a mí alrededor, Asur estaba apoyado en la pared y Alice no estaba

De todas las cosas que podían pasar, lo qué pasó ahí dentro, era lo más raro de todo.

P.V de Alex

Entre en la sala dónde estaba Ahri pero esta estaba dormida, me acerque a ella, pero entonces recordé lo que paso la ultima vez que estuve demasiado cerca, algo me invadió en aquel momento, no sabía qué me pasó entonces, pensé en irme, pero me di cuenta de que se estaba despertando, por lo que me aparté un poco.

-Buenos días-dije mientras ella se levantaba

-Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente-dijo mientras sonreía

-Diría que sólo una hora-dije observando-la

-Ya veo-dijo mientras su cara cambiaba a una de preocupación-¿Estás bien, Qué pasó en aquella sala?

Me quedé pensativo, aún no sabía qué había pasado-No lo sé, sigo sin saber para qué era esa sombra.

La cara de Ahri se mantuvo un poco triste, y no me gustaba verla triste, entonces recordé lo que Asur me dio, saque de mí bolsillo un colgante de un zorro, sé lo mostré y ella sé quedo observando.

-Es un regalo-dije mientras ella reía un poco-Por ayudarme durante el combate.

Me puse detrás de ella y le coloque el colgante, ella parecía estar muy alegre, de repente, la puerta se abrió, y de ella salió Alice, la cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Vengan, vamos a celebrar este día-dijo Alice y acto seguido nos arrastró hacia afuera, nos llevó hacia un comedor, este tenía lo qué sé podría llamar un banquete de los buenos, la mesa era lo suficiente grande cómo para unas veinte personas, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer.

Alice ya había llamado a todos, Rebeca y Exney estaban sentados en una esquina de la mesa charlando sobre varios temas, Alice parecía la anfitriona, yo y Ahri empezamos a comer.

-Bueno, quiero brindar por qué conozcamos a muchas personas, y tengamos una gran y larga vida-dijo Alice levantando una copa.

Todos imitamos él gesto, chocando las copas, pero entonces me di cuenta de qué faltaba alguien.

Asur.

P.V de Asur

Alice ya me había dicho que me quería ver en ese banquete, pero lo rechace sin dudarlo, primero tenía que llegar hasta arriba del todo.

Aunque me costara admitirlo, la razón era otra, la muerte de mí amiga ocurrió en Navidad, y viéndoles celebrarlo cómo si fuera hoy, me trajo malos así, sin darme cuenta ya había llegado arriba del todo, sólo había una gran puerta, hecha de metal.

Abrí la puerta para ver algo totalmente distinto, había un cristal azul flotando en medio de la sala, y delante de está, una sombra, desenvaine él cuchillo y observé a él ser de delante mío.

-Vaya, pensé que nunca llegarian-dijo la sombra

* * *

 _HOLA A TODOS Y FELICES FIESTAS_

Y lo pongo en mayusculas porque estoy feliz, tenia pensado subir este capitulo para navidad, aunque al final no logre subirlo en navidades, lo subo ahora mismo (Ya que mañana dudaba mucho que lo lograra escribir)

Respuesta de Jona584: Felicidades! Has acertado en dos campeones, no dire nada para que sigas pensando.

P.D: No subire mas capitulos durante lo que me queda de fiestas razones:Lol, starcraft, mas lol, escribir, supongo que nada mas.

Bueno, pues me despido, y ya de paso: FELICES NAVIDADES.


	11. Capitulo 11: La Sombra

Cap 11: La sombra

 **P.V de Asur**

La sombra que tenía en frente mío, era distinta, la sensación que me daba no era como las otras, más bien, parecía como si no intentara luchar.

-Bueno, entonces han aparecido otros que nunca sé aburren esos viejos-dijo la sombra

¿Otros cinco? ¿Acaso no eramos los primeros?

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunte alzando él cuchillo

-¿Realmente pensaban qué ustedes fueron los primeros?-dijo la sombra mientras parecía adoptar una forma humanoide-Han pasado por aquí muchos más qué ustedes, ninguno a cambiado algo.

La forma de la sombra había cambiado, ahora tenía una gabardina con una capucha negra, unos guantes y unas botas, todo completamente negro, dónde debía estar su cara, sólo había un agujero totalmente negro

-¿Cuántas personas?-dije mientras bajaba poco a poco él cuchillo.

-Deje de contar hace mucho tiempo-dijo la sombra mientras sé daba la vuelta-Paré de contar con él grupo 50

En aquel momento, no sabía qué decir, más de 50 grupos han pasado por aquí antes, solo somos otro grupo más.

-Aunque debo decirlo, ustedes avanzaron bastante, han debido igualar al séptimo grupo-dijo la sombra-Ellos fueron los que más lejos llegaron.

Aquellas palabras me alegraron un poco, la alegría se desvaneció rápido, pues por la puerta entraron mis compañeros.

 **P.V de Alex**

En cuanto entramos observé a Asur, este estaba sonriendo un poco, pero detrás de él había una sombra, sin pensarlo dos veces, sali corriendo hacía él, aún llevaba los guanteletes así que no tenía porque retenerme, fueron esas cosas las que hicieron daño a Ahri.

-Alex, ¡espera!-dijo Asur intentando detenerme, pero no lo iba a lograr, sin problema alguno lo evadi y me dirigí a la sombra.

Sin problema alguno golpee a la sombra, o eso creía, pues estaba golpeando a lo que parecía una pared invisible, pero no me iba a rendir, empecé a golpear una y otra vez la pared, pero no servía de nada, me detuve aún con una mano en la pared.

-Parece que ya te has tranquilizado-dijo la sombra.

Retrocedí un par de pasos, de alguna manera me sentía más relajado, él odio que tenía acumulado había desaparecido.

-Bien, ahora os voy a explicar muchas cosas, pero antes-dijo la sombra mientras se movía a un lado-tenéis que tocar esto-dijo señalando un cristal azul

Lo que la sombra había señalado, todos lo conocíamos, era él cristal azul de la Grieta del invocador, no esperábamos encontrarlo ahí.

-¿Qué pasará si lo tocamos?-pregunte

-Si lo tocan, su mente saldrá de su cuerpo y encontrará a los campeones, por supuesto, el cansancio hará que sus fuerzas disminuyen durante un rato-dijo la sombra-Sólo es necesario que uno de ustedes lo toque.

-Tenemos que pensarlo-dijo Asur

-Comprendo, pero debo preguntar-la sombra empezó a flotar a unos pocos metros del aire-¿Dónde está la sexta persona?

-¿Sexta persona?-dijo Alice con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada

-Entonces no lo sabéis-dijo la sombra y tras un momento cruzó las piernas y se callo

Bajamos de la torre y nos dividimos, Alice se fue para abajo y comer algo, el resto simplemente se dispersaron entre habitaciones, yo fui hacía donde estaban los tres cristales, me acerque a uno de ellos y pude ver el cuerpo de una persona, era una chica, tenía un cuerpo un poco atlético, el pelo rojo y los ojos azules.

Observé los otros dos cristales, ambos tenían dos cadáveres, supongo que no pudieron sobrevivir.

 **P.V de Rebeca**

La habitación dónde me había decidido quedar era como la de un hotel, un sofá, un cuarto de baño, una máquina de agua con vasos incluidos, una cama y un cristal pequeñajo sobre una mesita.

Entonces vi a alguien sentado en él sofá, supuse que era Exney, así que encendí la luz, pero me sorprendí al descubrir que no era Exney, sino Asur.

 **P.V de Asur**

Rebeca sé mantenía mirándome con una cara seria, en su espalda cargaba un carcaj de flechas y un arco metálico, distinto a Últimas palabras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Rebeca con un tono un poco borde

-Quería hablar, sobre ti y Exney-dije viendo cómo ella dejaba sus armas al lado de la cama.

-¿Pasa algo con nosotros dos?-preguntó Rebeca mientras cogía un vaso y se servía un poco de agua.

Echó un trago, lo que estaba a punto de decir tenía que confirmarlo, yo mismo sabía él riesgo qué tenía.

-Estas enamorada de Exney-dije observando su cara de sorpresa

-Eso no es verdad-dijo manteniendo la calma, aunque sé podía notar qué estaba un poco nerviosa.

-No puedes negarlo, sé nota-dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-No tienes ninguna prueba-dijo dejando él vaso en la mesita y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Rebeca-suspiré-no puedes negarlo, solamente con mirar tus ojos sé puede notar, la manera en la que le miras, tal vez los otros no sé den cuenta, pero yo si.-dije mientras observaba a Rebecca, la cual parecia ser que lo admitia

-Pero no sé si me aceptara, en parte tengo miedo de ser rechazada-dijo Rebeca con la cabeza baja.

-Una persona dispuesta a amar tiene qué estar dispuesta a sufrir-dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me dirigí afuera-tú decides.

Pero aunque dijera esas palabras, yo mismo estaba rechazando él sentimiento del amor, me rompieron el corazón y para evitar que me volvieran a hacer daño, encerré ese sentimiento en lo más fondo de mí corazón y nunca lo deje salir, tenía miedo de ser herido otra vez.

 **P.V de Alice**

La propuesta de la sombra era tentadora, la probabilidad de saber cuál era nuestro campeón, una oferta demasiado fácil.

Daba igual cómo lo miraras, había algo que fallaba, por ahora no sabíamos que hacer, y yo estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme.

Empecé a subir las escaleras, de por sí sola la torre era realmente alta, y para rematar no sabíamos dónde se ubicaba la torre, era muy raro él lugar.

Logré llegar hasta arriba del todo, donde la sombra aún se encontraba en la misma posición, ni se había movido del lugar.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?-preguntó la sombra, manteniendo la posición.

-Quiero intentarlo-dije mientras veía cómo la sombra señalaba él cristal.

-Entonces ya sabes lo qué hacer-respondió la sombra.

Me acerqué al cristal y puse la mano en este, lo que había dicho la sombra era muy poco, la sensación era distinta, había dejado de sentir él peso, tampoco sentía él cansancio, por lo qué parecía estar en una forma fantasmal o etérea.

Inconsciente mente pude ver distintos lugares, no especificaba mucho, solamente señalaba tres lugares, uno de ellos era una aldea, parecía haber sido arrasada, él otro lugar era una ciudad realmente grande, parecía tener un castillo en lo alto, todo él lugar tenía un tono oscuro, era un poco siniestro, él último lugar era otra ciudad, está realmente parecía un lugar alegre.

Iba a seguir mirando pero aparté la mano, estaba agotada, realmente no sabía qué habría pasado si hubiera mantenido la mano más tiempo, empecé a bajar las escaleras con sumo cuidado, si empezaba a correr podría matarme con él cansancio.

Cuando baje del todo, me encontré con Alex, Rebeca y Asur, cuando me vieron solamente me preguntaron qué pasaba.

-Creo que ya sé dónde están algunos campeones-dije mientras tomaba aire de nuevo.

 **P.V de Rebeca**

Alice empezó a explicarnos lo que había hecho, Asur se quejó diciendo que debía haberlo consultado con el resto, aunque después de explicarnos todo Asur dijo que ya tenía una idea de qué campeón era, pero insistió en que Alice no viniera, solamente nosotros tres.

Alice sé retiró con resignación, realmente quería ver lo que pasaba, pero no me dio tiempo, Asur me arrastro hacia una plataforma la cual tenía un pequeño cristal encima de una vara.

-Yo voy con vosotros-una voz sé escucho en la lejania, era Ahri, quién sé había agarrado al brazo de Alex, él cual sé había sonrojado un poco, suspiré al ver esa escena.

-¿Sabes cual campeón es?-pregunte mirándole un segundo

-Sí-respondió secamente, colocó la mano sobre él cristal y cerró los ojos durante un momento, tras abrirlos la plataforma empezó a brillar-Vamos a Jonia-

-¿Podrias decirme el nombre del campeón?-pregunte mirándole con curiosidad.

-Varus-respondió


	12. Capitulo 12: Jonia

**Cap 12: Jonia**

 **P.V de Exney**

Después de que Alex, Asur y Rebeca se fueran, me dirigí hacía mi habitación, pero no sabía cual era, cuando volvieran tenía que recordarles que debíamos poner nombres en las puertas, pero observé una puerta algo más grande, la abrí para encontrarme con una biblioteca, parecía no tener fin, las estanterías medían más o menos cinco metros, todas llenas de libros.

Me acerque a una estantería, cogí un libro y observé el título del libro, _Magia de Teletransportación entre mundos_.

Empecé a vagar por la biblioteca hasta que encontré una pequeña mesa, me senté y empecé a leer el libro, lo que explicaba era sobre lo que ocurriría en caso de teletransportación de un grupo de personas o una sola puede provocar que estas pierdan algún miembro o parte de sus recuerdos, en caso de que eso ocurra, solamente la persona que hizo el hechizo puede devolver los recuerdos.

Al leer eso empecé a pensar, es cierto que había partes que no recordaba, cómo por ejemplo cuando la pantalla se puso blanca, de ese momento no recuerdo nada.

Me levanté inmediatamente para ir a avisarlos, pero recorde qué estaban en Jonia, me senté de nuevo y volví a leer más sobre la teletransportación.

 **P.V de Rebeca**

Cuando sentí de nuevo el suelo, mire a mí alrededor, el lugar dónde estábamos era algo tétrico, lo que parecía ser una aldea estaba con algunas casas destruidas.

Una persona salió de una de las casas, este tenía un arco bastante grande, no tenía un carcaj así que me pareció raro, sus brazos estaban cubiertos de una especie de corrupción, sus ojos emitían un pequeño brillo púrpura.

Levantó su arco y nos apuntó, puso una mano como si tensara una cuerda y poco a poco empezó a crearse una flecha negra.

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó apuntando a la cara

Iba a responder pero entonces sentí un dolor en el pecho, era como si mi corazón quisiera salir, empecé a sentirme mareada, pude observar al hombre de delante mío que también parecía estar mareado, empecé a verlo todo borroso y caí inconsciente.

Cuando desperté, sólo pude sentirme aterrorizada, él pueblo había desaparecido, sólo había oscuridad, empecé a levantarme y pude observar a otra persona delante mía, era él mismo hombre.

Fue entonces cuando recordé quién era, ¡era Varus! sabía qué me sonaba de algo pero no lo reconocí en su momento.

 **P.V de Alex**

Cuando Rebeca cayó al suelo nos preocupamos, pero al acercarnos notamos que respiraba, era como Exney en él Vacío.

Entonces una figura se acercaba, Asur se puso enfrente y empuñó su cuchillo, la figura se acercaba cada vez más, por lo que podía ver, era una mujer, tenía algo en la frente y llevaba un báculo, cuando vio al hombre empezó a correr hacía él.

-¡Varus!-gritó mientras corría y se ponía a su lado.

La mujer se puso al lado de Varus, quién tenía un símbolo en el pecho, igual al de Rebeca.

-¡Soraka!-gritó Ahri mientras abrazaba a Soraka.

Entonces Ahri empezó a explicar lo qué pasaba, pero no le explico el porqué del símbolo, porque ella tampoco lo sabía, tras acabar con la explicación Soraka empezó a utilizar su magia para intentar despertarlo, pero no funciono.

 **P.V de Asur**

Observé a Soraka utilizar la magia para despertar a Varus, pero no funcionaba, viendo cómo estaban las cosas, saque el cristal que me dio la sombra.

 _Flashback_

 _-Asur-dijo la sombra llamándome_

 _-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté_

 _-Creo que será mejor que tengáis esto-dijo mostrando un cristal de color rojo._

 _-¿Para qué sirve?-pregunté cogiendo el cristal_

 _-Tiene dos usos, el primero permite abrir un canal de comunicación, el segundo os permite teleportaros a distintos lados, aunque hay que esperar 24 horas para volver a utilizar la teleportación, utiliza las palabras Transport para teleportarse y Chanel para hablar._

 _-Gracias-dije secamente_

 _Fin del Flashback_

Observé el cristal mientras susurraba _Chanel_ el cristal empezó a brillar de un color azul fue entonces cuando escuche una voz.

-¿Pasa algo?-la voz la pude identificar cómo la sombra, deberíamos darle un nuevo nombre

-Pues sí, Rebeca se ha desmayado, ¿por casualidad nuestros campeones tienen una marca en alguna parte del cuerpo?-dije mientras observaba a Rebeca.

-Así es, tanto campeón cómo invocador tiene un sello, este se activa cuando están a menos de quince metros, en caso de que estén a esa distancia o menos, sé desmayaran y se sumergirá en un estado de sueño eterno, sólo se disipara en caso de que ambas partes hayan hecho un trato-relato la sombra

-¿Y no sé les puede despertar con un beso de amor verdadero, cómo en los cuentos?-dije en tono sarcástico

Escuche una risa del otro lado-Puedes intentarlo, pero dudo mucho que funcione, por ahora van a tener que esperar a ver qué pasa-dijo la sombra y el brillo desapareció.

Mire hacia mis compañeros, Soraka estaba enfrente mío observando fijamente, mantuve la mirada mientras que ella se dio la vuelta y intentó cargar a Varus, sólo que ella no tenía mucha fuerza, así que me acerque a ella y la ayude, hice un gesto a Alex de que cogiera a Rebeca y nos siguiera, al final Ahri también ayudó a Alex para llevarlo, Soraka nos llevó a una casa abandonada.

Colocamos a ambos sobre dos camas, esperando que despertara pronto, quién más ansiosa estaba de que despertaran era la hija de las estrellas, en algunos foros de la comunidad sé hablaban sobre los romances de distintos campeones, entre ellos estaban Varus y Soraka.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán así?-preguntó Alex mientras se quitaba los guanteletes

-Ni idea-dije mientras me levantaba-voy a tomar el aire.

Cuando sali observé el cielo, nublado pero dudaba que lloviera, desenvaine mi cuchillo mientras me concentraba, lo que pasó en la torre era extraño, me concentré e intente revivir ese sentimiento, esperando volver a generar llamas, pero nada ocurrió.

Entonces intente otra cosa, imagine la hoja del cuchillo expulsando llamas, y funcionó, él cuchillo saco llamas que se pegaban a mí brazo, se enrollan como si intentara algo, pero no lo comprendí del todo, hice lo mismo pero solamente imagine la hoja normal, las llamas volvieron a la hoja.

Por lo que parecía ser, soy capaz de manipular las llamas, no sé si podré con otro elemento o otro efecto, aunque me ocuparía de eso más tarde.

 **P.V de Rebeca**

Varus estaba delante mío, con él arco alzado y con una flecha ya preparada, en una situación normal tendría miedo, pero sí era cómo Exney dijo, no podía morir, aun así eso no significaba que no sintiese dolor.

-Dime cómo salir de aquí-exigió Varus

-No lo sé, esto nunca me había ocurrido-dije intentando calmarla

Parecía que se había calmado un poco, había bajado el arco y se había sentado en el suelo, manteniendo las manos en su cabeza.

-Tengo que salir de aquí y continuar con mi venganza-dijo mientras se levantaba y se movía un poco.

Entonces pensé un poco, su aldea fue atacada por Noxus, él buscando venganza cogió la corrupción de Pallas para poder vengarse, ¿y sí le ofrecía venganza a cambio de que viniera con nosotros? Dudaba mucho que funcionara, pero no perdía nada por probar.

-Espera-dije haciendo que se girara-tengo una oferta.

-Adelante-dijo mirándome fijamente

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte con tu venganza-dije mientras miraba su cara de confusión- ambos podemos ayudarnos, nosotros podemos ayudarte a mejorar tus habilidades, y tu puedes ayudarnos de muchas maneras.

-¿Nosotros-preguntó Varus

-Somos cinco personas, necesitamos tu ayuda, después te lo explicare-dije mirándolo seriamente-confía en nosotros por favor.

Extendí la mano mientras le miraba, no sabía si aceptaría, pero necesitamos su ayuda, me miró a los ojos un segundo y nos dimos la mano, él lugar totalmente oscuro empezó a iluminarse y fue entonces cuando sentí que habíamos salido del sueño.

P.V de Alice

Entre a la biblioteca en busca de alguna receta, estaba bien que la comida sé regenerarse pero con el paso del tiempo se haría repetitivo, fui de estantería en estantería hasta encontrarme con un Exney, él cual se había dormido.

Me acerqué y observé que había un par de libros, entre ellos La historia de Runaterra, Volumen 1

El libro no era pequeño ni nada, era lo suficiente grueso como para bloquear una bala de un francotirador, me acerque a Exney y tiré el libro al lado de su cabeza, se despertó de inmediato, me rei un poco de él pero al ver que tenía una cara de mala leche.

Perdona-dije intentando contener la risa- era demasiado tentador.

Iba a decir algo pero nos vimos interrumpidos por la sombra.

-Siganme- y sin más dilación empezamos a seguir a la sombra, la cual nos llevó a una sala bastante grande-muy bien, entonces ataquenme

-¿Porque?-pregunte viendo cómo su brazo derecho se transformaba en una espada larga.

-Las sombras que se enfrentaron fueron hechas de tal manera de que sólo podían ser heridas sí utilizaban sus habilidades, no con las armas normales-dijo la sombra

Pensaba que estaba de coña, pero no lo estaba, se había acercado a mí en un instante, estaba a punto de golpearme pero su cuchilla fue bloqueada por él arma de Exney, sin esperar un momento desenfunde la espada y le golpee con la empuñadura, logré dejarlo aturdido, pero no tardó mucho en volver a su estado original, sin esperar un segundo se lanzó a por nosotros, cada corte que daba era preciso, echó para qué no nos matara, intente un corte en su brazo, pero al hacerlo este se regenero sin problema alguno, era tal como había dicho.

-Vamos, intenten sentir lo mismo que esa vez, sí no no podreis hacer nada-dijo la sombra mientras su brazo se expandía.

Intente lo que dijo, él sentimiento de aquella vez fue distinto, quería destruirlo, pero no lo logré, lo que hizo que pudiera derrotar, fue un simple objetivo...proteger.

Me concentré en proteger todo lo que tenía, mire mi espada y la hoja estaba brillando, mire hacía Exney y vi cómo sus manos brillaban en un tono púrpura, entonces empezamos a golpearlo, cada vez que le golpeaba, retrocedía inmediatamente, pero a diferencia de mí, Exney parecía que fuera un tornado de color púrpura, tras unos segundos, ambos acabamos en el suelo, cansados de tanto moverse.

-Bueno, como mínimo los han despertado-dijo la sombra y salió de la sala.

Me levanté y caminé hacía la salida, quería revisar una cosa, abrí la puerta y por esta entró Kha'zix, me ignoró y se puso delante de Exney, no le tome mucha importancia y sali de la sala.

 **P.V de Asur**

Después de que Rebeca despertara, pensamos en volver a la torre, pero no podíamos, él cristal de transporte no lo podía utilizar aún, por lo tanto debía esperar, nos quedamos en la aldea de Varus, seguramente en unas cinco horas podríamos volver a teleportarnos, pero hasta entonces nada.

De mientras que el resto dormían, me puse a caminar por la zona observando todo él lugar, pero entonces escuche algo, una melodía que hacía que olvidara los problemas que tenía.

Empecé a buscar el origen de la melodía, de alguna manera me relajaba, y entonces pude ver el origen de la música.

Era una mujer alta, tenía un pelo azul y unos ojos de color azul, vestía un traje del mismo color, delante suyo flotaba un artefacto azul, la melodía salía del artefacto mientras ella movía los dedos por este.

Era hermosa, eso tenía que decirlo, pero no era el momento para eso, empecé a alejarme poco a poco, evitando hacer ruido.

¿Quién eres?


	13. Capitulo 13: La Chica del pelo azul

**Capitulo 13: La Chica del pelo azul**

 **P.V de Asur**

Me gire para darme cuenta que la joven estaba mirándome, él objeto qué portaba flotaba a su alrededor se mantenía enfrente suyo, ella me miraba con una mirada totalmente inocente, al verla ya sabía quién era, era Sona, la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas.

 _¿Hola?_

La observé y me di cuenta de que no movía los labios, con sus manos movió un par de hilos del instrumento, entonces volví a escuchar una voz en mi cabeza

 _¿Te pasa algo?_

Cada vez estaba más cerca, empecé a retroceder un poco, mientras intentaba calmarme un poco.

-Estoy bien-dije intentando sonar calmado, cosa que no conseguí.

Ella sonrió mientras ponía las manos de nuevo en el instrumento y continuó tocando, de alguna manera, ese sonido me relajaba, no entendía porque, pero se sentía tranquilo.

El sonido cesó y la observé un poco, ya no me sentía nervioso, podía hablar con tranquilidad.

-Gracias-dije sonriendo-lamento haberte espiado

 _No pasa nada_

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras nos observábamos, ella sonreía mucho, pero en parte se podía notar un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

 _Creo que no me he presentado, me llamo Sona._

-Me llamo Asur, un placer Sona-dije mientras besaba su mano

Ella se sonrojo y con delicadeza apartó la mano, seguramente esos gestos se hacían mucho en Demacia, pero parecía como si al hacerlo, su mirada cambiará, observé el cielo y pude ver que el sol estaba empezando a salir, me pregunté cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no podía distraerme, entonces escuche el sonido de pasos dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

-Asur, ya estamos todos listos, te estamos esperando-la voz se escucho cada vez más cerca, y pude ver de quienes se trataban, Alex y Ahri estaban enfrente de nosotros, pero Alex había comenzado a hacer gestos raros así que presentí lo peor, Alex había empezado a hacer muecas de dolor y en un momento se desmayo, me giré de inmediato y vi a Sona inconsciente, me acerque a ella y entonces lo comprendí, ella debía ser el campeón de Alex.

Cogí en brazos a Sona, pesaba menos de lo que parecía, observé a Alex, quién tenía la cara de Ahri casi delante de él.

Ahri, si lo quieres hacer, hazlo cuando esté consciente-dije sonriendo un poco

Ahri suspiro un poco y pasó el brazo de Alex por encima de su cuello, intentando llevarlo, a duras penas podía pero no parecía que se fuera a rendir, así que no la detuve, mientras caminábamos hacia la aldea, observé a Sona, se revuelve de vez en cuando, parecía ser que tenía pesadillas, sí pudiera ser me gustaría ayudarla, llegamos al pueblo y Ahri casi se desploma, Varus cargo a Alex en su espalda mientras todos nos juntábamos, pude ver cómo Soraka también estaba junto a nosotros, pensaba qué sé quedaría, pues Jonia era su hogar

-¿Vas a venir con nosotros, Soraka?-pregunté cogiendo el cristal

-Alguien debe cuidar a Varus-dijo sonriendo

-Muy bien-dije y sin más dilación imagine la torre.

Un par de símbolos aparecieron en el suelo, eran antiguos, sí podía me gustaría traducirlos, en cuanto llegaran y se ocuparan de él resto.

 **P.V de Exney**

Alice y yo nos acercamos al círculo de invocación el cual brillaba, esperamos un poco y aparecieron los tres con bastante acompañamiento, un arquero, una mujer con un cuerno en la frente, Asur tenía entre sus brazos a una mujer de pelo azul, cerca de ella se movía un extraño artefacto

En cuanto nos fijamos que la chica del pelo azul y Alex estaban inconscientes, nos apresuramos en cogerlos y llevarlos a una habitación, por supuesto separada, Ahri arrastró a la joven del cuerno y le hizo un gesto a Rebeca de que cogiera a la peliazul con la ayuda de Alice, el grupo de chicas se fueron por él ala este del lugar.

Mientras que yo y él pequeño grupo de chicos nos movíamos, Asur nos explicaba todo lo que había ocurrido, yo estaba más impresionado por él echó de tener a otro arquero, creía que Rebeca sería la única arquera del grupo.

Dejamos a Alex en una cama mientras charlabamos un poco, pero al poco rato se levantó, tocándose la cabeza un poco.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Asur, a lo cual sólo sonrió

.

-Nos acompañara-dijo Alex levantándose y estirando las piernas

-¿A qué trato habéis llegado?-dije intentando saber más

Alex sólo sonrió y dijo-Es un secreto

 **P.V de Rebeca**

He sido arrastrado por Ahri por algo y no nos quiere decir que, según ella, Sona tiene que estar despierta para decirnos lo que es, Alice era quién más tranquila estaba, no sabía porque, pero ella no estaba ansiosa o desesperada.

Me giré hacía la cama dónde estaba Sona, de cintura para arriba estaba levantada, Ahri estaba sentada a los pies de la cama.

-¿Ahora nos dirás qué pasa?-dije intentando ser lo más amable posible.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, lo más probable es que estuviera planeando algo.

-Qué os parece hacer… Una fiesta sólo para nosotras-dijo Ahri

Él echó de que propusiera eso era, además de una sorpresa, una locura, no era una buena idea, más bien era la peor idea que a alguien se le podía ocurrir.

-A mí me parece bien-dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Puede estar bien-dijo Soraka

-¿Y tu Sona?-pregunte

Ella solamente se acercó un poco su instrumento mientras tocaba algunas cuerdas.

 _Me parece bien_

Me quede sorprendida, esperaba que Soraka se uniera, pero qué Alice y Sona se unieran también, ni lo había pensado.

-¿Y tú Rebeca?-preguntó Alice

-No-dije mirando hacía otro lado

-Venga-volvió a pedirlo

-Me niego- no me iban a convencer

Ahri se acercó a mí un poco, no sabía lo que intentaba.

-Sabes, vamos a hablar de muchas cosas, entre ellas tus compañeros, seguramente charlaremos sobre un chico que tu conoces-dijo con una voz seductora

-¡Está bien!-dije rindiendo me

Ahri pegó un salto, que con suficiente fuerza tal vez podría tocar el techo, para su suerte no tenía tanta fuerza física, pero eso no había disminuido sus ganas.

-Pero tengo una condición-dije llamando la atención de la kumiho-Sólo sé hará después de que hagamos otro viaje a Jonia

Al parecer mis palabras la había desanimado bastante, aun así era la mejor oferta que tendría, si quería que fuera, tendría que aceptar la oferta

-Está bien-dijo en un tono triste, salió de la habitación con la cabeza baja, ella estaba muy ilusionada con la idea.

Me dirigí tranquilamente a ver a Exney, esta propuesta me permitiría hablar con él sin interrupciones, en varias ocasiones me he preguntado si estoy haciendo lo correcto, si realmente lo que siento es verdadero, o es algo pasajero, pero no lo puedo saber, tal vez con el paso del tiempo, lo descubra

Me encamine hacía las habitaciones, ahora algunas tenían un nombre, faltaban un par pero al menos sabíamos de quién era cada habitación., observé la que tenía mi nombre, entre y observé cómo nada había cambiado, observé el sillón y recordé las palabras de Asur, Una persona dispuesta a amar tiene que estar dispuesta a sufrir.

Tal vez valiera la pena intentarlo.

 **P.V de Alex**

Después de la charla que tuvimos, decidimos que tres de nosotros iríamos a Jonia, de mientras, tenía que ver algo.

Me acerqué al cristal donde estaba la chica, no sabía cómo sacarla sin matarla, tenía que encontrar otra forma.

Una idea estúpida salió de mi cabeza, puse una mano en el cristal y con la otra, golpee al cristal con toda mí fuerza, dudaba mucho que funcionara, pero pude ver grietas formándose en él cristal, tras unos segundos, el cristal se rompió, dejando caer a la chica en el suelo, los cristales tras unos segundos desaparecieron

El ruido atrajo la atención de todos, los primeros en entrar fueron Ahri y Soraka, seguidos de Rebeca y Alice, en poco tiempo ya estaban todos aquí.

Explique lo que había hecho, la mayoría de lo que me dijeron era que lo que había hecho era una locura, por otro lado Asur me dije que había sido una idea ingeniosa, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Alice.

Debido a lo que pasó, ahora me tendré que hacer cargo de la chica, así que no podre ir a Jonia, una lastima sinceramente, pero esto es lo que me pasa por no pensar en las consecuencias, los que irían serían Asur, Varus, Exney y Rebeca, entre los dos últimos pasaba algo raro, pues actuaban de manera muy extraña

Observé cómo desaparecen en un destello, intente cargar a la joven, pesaba un poco pero podía llevarla con cuidado, me dirigí a una habitación, entre en la mía y la deje encima de la cama, solamente me dijeron que me responsabilizará de ella, odiaba esa palabra.

 **P.V de Asur**

Cuando él destello de luz cesó, observé a mí alrededor dándome cuenta de que estábamos en la aldea de Varus, me giré hacia mis acompañantes.

-Bueno, tal vez sea necesario hablar con él Placidium, Rebeca y Exney dirigiros hacia la Orden Kinkou, Varus ve a buscar a-iba a continuar pero me di cuenta de qué estaban totalmente quietos-¿pasa algo?

-Tu vas a ir a buscar a los que buscas, nosotros vamos al Placidium-dijo Rebeca

-Espera, ¿porque?-pregunte

-Quién nos arrastró hasta aquí-dijo Varus poniéndose en camino-Ya que tu nos arrastrantes, tu te ocupas de eso

Iba a contestar pero ya se había puesto en marcha, suspiré dándome cuenta de que no podría hacer nada.

-Entonces, primero vamos a la Orden de las Sombras-dije hablando conmigo mismo


	14. Capitulo 14: La busqueda de las sombras

**Cap 14: Busqueda de las sombras**

 **P.V de Asur**

Empecé a moverme en dirección a un bosque, si mal no recuerdo, la Orden de las Sombras se encontraba en algún lugar, si mal no recuerdo Zed obtuvo sus sombras a través de la caja del templo prohibido, sí le encuentro, tal vez me diga algo sobre los otros grupos, sí fueron enviados a este mundo, alguien debería haberlos visto.

Cuando estuve en el interior del bosque, me detuve y observé a mí alrededor, se notaba que este bosque era distinto al resto, empeze a darme cuenta de que había gente observando, todos se mantenían en la sombra de los árboles, donde nadie podría verlos, por supuesto, me di cuenta hace un rato, intentan moverse sin hacer ruido, pero cada vez que se mueven, hacen algo de ruido, pues más de una vez, murmuraban algo, no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero era algo hacía mí.

En un segundo, un par de kunais fueron directos hacia mí, los evadi sin problema y desenvaine mi cuchillo y me puse en una posición defensiva, de vez en cuando, me giraba, eran ninjas y su ventaja es el ataque en sigilo, de nuevo otro par de kunais, sin problema los esquive y me eché hacía atrás.

-Ni te muevas-una voz en mi espalda me llamo la atencion, era un ninja, el cual cargaba con una katana, la había puesto de tal manera de que si intentaba moverme hacia atrás, me atravesaría, imagine una pequeña explosión de llamas en mi espalda, con la esperanza de que ocurriera, y para mí suerte, ocurrió.

Las llamas echaron hacia atrás al ninja lo cual me dio tiempo para detenerlo, lo agarre del brazo y con la empuñadura del arma, lo golpee en la cabeza, ese golpe lo dejó inconsciente, entonces pude notar cómo las llamas se convierten en cuerdas y se ataban a mí brazo, la sensación era rara, pero en ese momento no podía acostumbrarme, tenía que ocuparme de ellos antes.

Sin esperar que hicieran nada, me puse a correr en dirección a ellos, antes de que me aproxima lo suficiente, hice un corte en el aire y de la hoja salieron llamas, las llamas impactaron contra algunos de los ninjas, quemando partes suyas, en ese momento empezó la verdadera batalla, algunos ninjas intentan acorralarme, pero con un corte generando llamas se alejaban, durante ese tiempo aprovechaba para enfrentarse a los que tenían enfrente, la mayoría eran incapaces de derrotarme, más de una vez alguno se tenía que retirar para poder recuperar sus fuerzas, yo también estaba cansado, al parecer, las llamas no consumen mí fuerza física, pero supone un cansancio mental mucho más fuerte, podía controlarlas a voluntad, pero para ello debía concentrarme.

De nuevo venían, esta vez en grupo, intentaban acorralar me, hice un corte en el aire y género otra vez llamas, las evadieron y se prepararon para atacar, pero una voz los detuvo

-¡Suficiente!-mire hacía mí alrededor buscando el origen de la voz, pude localizar el origen, se encontraba enfrente mío.

Retrocedi de inmediato, creando una barrera de llamas, pero la persona cortó las llamas como si nada, se acercó a mí como un relámpago y me echó hacía atrás de una patada.

Observé al hombre que tenía enfrente mío, era otro ninja, llevaba una katana, pero se notaba que había algo diferente en él, cortó mis llamas como si nada y se mueve mucho más rápido.

-¿Quién eres?-era tal vez la conversación más amistosa que había tenido desde que entre en el bosque.

-Sólo soy un viajero, me encamino para ver al Maestro de las Sombras, necesito preguntarle algo-intente ser lo más educado posible, prefería no tener que pelear otra vez

-Nuestro maestro no quiere ver a nadie, ahora mismo está muy ocupado-él ninja se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

No espere un momento y me lanze hacia él, utilizando el cuchillo corte una parte de su traje, me miró con odio.

 **P.V de Alex**

Mientras esperaba que se despertara, me dirigí a la biblioteca, esperaba encontrarme con alguna revista o comic, empeze a mirar la sección de comedia, observé un libro, no era muy grueso, estire un poco y la estantería se abrió revelando una zona secreta, está contenía algo con lo que había soñado hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Revistas!-grité metiendome de lleno en el lugar.

Por supuesto, no eran revistas normales, eran unas revistas... especiales, me quede embobado observandolas, era el sueño de todo hombre, en aquel momento espere que no fuera un sueño.

Me quedé ahí durante mucho tiempo, este lugar era inmenso, ni en mil años me terminara de leer todo esto, levanté la vista un poco y me encontré con alguien mirándome, más específicamente, era la chica que estaba inconsciente, cuando la mire sé me quedó mirando, después de unos segundos Soraka apareció detrás de ella.

-Sé despertó hace poco, y quiere respuestas-dijo Soraka con un tono de voz calmado.

Suspiré y sali de la sala, volvi a colocar el libro cómo estaba y la estantería volvió a su estado inicial. cogí una silla y me senté.

-Bueno, creo que primero deberíamos presentarnos, soy Alex-dije extendiendo la mano

-Leidy-su voz era un poco aguda, pero se notaba insegura

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber?-pregunte

-Todo-respondió con seguridad

Suspiré-entonces vamos a estar aquí un buen rato.

P.V de Rebeca

Cuando llegamos al Placidium, me sorprendí, esperaba un palacio o algo por el estilo, pero era todo lo contrario, en medio del Placidium había un piso en arco, por el cual pasaba una cascada, la gente entraba y salía del Placidium, el lugar parecía estar en calma, quién diría que ocurrió una guerra aquí mismo.

-¿Adonde vamos Varus?-pregunte viendo cómo mantenía la mirada hacia el frente

-Vamos a hablar con Karma-la voz de Varus se notaba molesta, parecía ser que no quería ir a hablar con ella

El camino se hizo realmente largo, nadie quería hablar y mientras Exney estuviera cerca mío, me era imposible pensar con claridad, porque tenía que enamorarme de él, nunca antes me había enamorado, pero tengo confianza en mí misma, espero que como mínimo me corresponda.

-Rebeca, ¿estás bien?-mire a mí lado, Varus parecía preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien-a pesar de decir eso, no estaba bien, guardar ese sentimiento era difícil, más aún cuando él está cerca.

Fije mí atencion al frente, nos acercabamos a un templo, y había alguien esperando.

 **P.V de Sona**

Estaba totalmente sola, tres de ellos se había ido a Jonia, él llamado Alex estaba hablando con una chica, volvía a estar sola, él Etwahl empezó a moverse a mi alrededor, lo hacía siempre que estaba preocupada, toque un par de cuerdas y este se calmo, sali de la habitación y me dirigí a dar una vuelta, al menos me mantendrá distraída.

Mientras me movía por él lugar, me encontré con algo, o con alguien, era una gabardina, con guantes negros y botas del mismo color, se giró y mostró qué dónde debía estar su rostro estaba totalmente oscuro.

-Hola Sona-él o la cosa que estuviera delante mío me habló.

Acerque mi mano al Etwahl y hice lo de siempre, _¿Me conoces?_

-Bueno, no es la primera vez qué estás aquí-respondió y se dio la vuelta.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, pero sin darme cuenta ya había desaparecido, me di la vuelta y me encontré con Ahri, tenía una sonrisa un poco siniestra.

-Así que… Asur te trajo en sus brazos-dijo sonriendo

 **P.V de Exney**

Cuando estuvimos lo suficiente cerca del templo pude ver quién estaba ahí, era una mujer de piel negra llevaba un kimono un poco raro, tenía una especie de diadema en la cabeza.

-Hola Varus-dijo la mujer-¿has cambiado de idea?

-No, Karma, vengo por otro asunto-dijo Varus

Karma nos miró un momento, parecía que nos intentará analizar.

-Karma, ¿pasa algo?-una voz salió del templo, después de un momento, se mostró.

Era otra mujer, tenía la piel clara, unos ojos verdes, llevaba una armadura ligera, cargaba con una extraña arma, como si fueran cuatro cuchillas unidas en un orbe, Varus observó a la mujer un segundo y volvió a mirar a Karma.

-Hola Varus-la mujer habló, parecía ser una persona amable.

-Hola Irelia-Varus hablo con un tono más molesto de lo habitual.


	15. Capitulo 15: Susurros de muerte

**P.V de Alex**

La reaccion de Leidy fue inesperada, solamente esperaba una reaccion tranquila, fue todo lo contrario, sé pusoa dar vueltas por la zona, susurando algo qué no escuchaba, después empezó a gritar cómo una loca, entonces entro la sombra y sin pensarlo golpeo en su cuello, dejándola inconsciente.

-¿Qué? grita mucho-dijo la sombra y sé sentó en una silla

Después de eso, con la ayuda de Soraka, empezamos a llevarla a una habitación, la dejamos en la mia, pues no sabíamos dónde sé podria quedar, por ahora sé quedaría ahí.

Entonces empecé a oler algo, era quemado, sin dudarlo empecé a seguir él olor a quemado, me llevó a las estanterias, entonces pensé en lo peor.

-No, no, no, no-decía entre susurros.

Movi él libro qué mantenía oculta mí seccion y observé lo peor, todas las revistas estaban ardiendo, tenía qué hacer algo, empecé a correr por la zona, buscando algo para apagar las llamas, pero no había nada, me arrodille ante las llamas, poniendo mis manos sobre la cabeza.

-Porque, ¡PORQUE!-grité dandome cabezazos contra él suelo

 **P.V de la Sombra**

Ver a Alex dándose cabezazos contra él suelo me hizo gracia, él pobre no tenía mucha suerte, primero encuentra su sueño y después este desaparece, es cierto qué lo queme entero, fue un poco cruel pero bueno, era necesario, él nunca lo sabrá, pero es divertido.

-Tenemos qué hablar-una voz sé escuchó, parecía vacia.

Observé de nuevo alrededor, estaba en una sala totalmente oscura, y enfrente estaban los ancianos.

-Te estás retrasando demasiado-dijo un anciano con una túnica morada

-Me está llevando más de lo habitual-dije excusándose-no es tan facil

-¿Será qué te estás planteando él retirarte?-preguntó otro anciano con túnica amarilla

-Para nada, ¿entonces qué creen qué debo hacer?-pregunte

-Haz lo de siempre-dijo y chasqueando los dedos, él lugar volvio a ser la biblioteca.

-¿Hola, estas aquí?-preguntó Alice, la cual estaba parada enfrente mío.

-Sí, perdona, estaba pensando-dije

-Por cierto-dijo llamandome la atencion-¿tienes un nombre?

Ironicamente, la gente no me preguntaba nunca eso, simplemente dónde estaban, dónde ir, etc…

-Pues realmente no tengo uno-dije un poco arrepentido

-Tal vez pueda encontrarte uno, sé me dan bien los nombres-dijo con una sonrisa

Asenti con la cabeza mientras me retiraba, empecé a vagar por la zona, observando todo, me había pasado tanto tiempo aquí, y ni siquiera había pensado en un nombre, doy pena.

 **P.V de Exney**

Sí lo qué creiamos era cierto, teniamos delante de nosotros a la Iluminada y a la Voluntad de las Cuchillas, Irelia y Karma.

-¿Entonces a qué vienes Varus?-preguntó la Iluminada

-Son ellos quienes quieren preguntarte algo-dijo y sé aparto un poco, dejandonos solos a Rebeca y a mí.

-Bueno… venimos-Rebeca intentaba articular las palabras

-Por información, principalmente-una voz sé escucho en nuestra espalda

Nos giramos para ver a Asur, o lo qué quedaba de él, tenía heridas en todos lados, en su mano derecha tenía su cuchillo, él cual tenía marcas de haber chocado con algun objeto.

-Buenas, antes de todo, creo qué me voy a desmayar, intentad qué no me choque contra él suelo, eso duele mucho-dijo con una sonrisa mientras sé tambaleaba.

Fue tal cómo dijo, sé desmayo, par rematar nadie le cogio por lo qué sé comio él suelo, algo muy doloroso, con la ayuda de Rebeca lo levantamos del suelo, me fije en ella un momento, quién parecía mirarme de reojo.

-Sabeis qué-dijo Karma-cuando sé recupere y sé despierte, hablaremos, hasta entonces, dejadlo en una de las habitaciones del Placidium.

Tras eso sé fue en direccion a la ciudad, Irelia sé quedo mirándonos un momento y sé fue siguiendo a la Iluminada, entramos en él Placidium para observar la decoración, era un estilo japones antiguo, preguntamos a algunas personas qué pasaban por ahí, la gente era realmente amable, al poco rato dejamos a Asur en la cama mientras Varus salía a buscar a un medico.

 **P.V de Leidy**

Desperte bruscamente en la cama de una habitación, o al menos lo parecía, pues no tenía cortinas, sólo pared hecha de piedra negra, me movi un poco y note un dolor en él cuello, supongo qué me golpearon.

Entonces recorde lo qué me había contado él chico ese, ¡tenía qué estar de coña! ¿League of Legends? ¿Una persona con un cuerno én la cabeza? solamente faltaba alguien qué leyera la mente.

-En realidad ya lo hay-una voz llamó mí atención, mire hacia los lados pero no vi a nadie, mire hacía arriba y vi lo qué debía ser una persona con gabardina, guantes, botas, todo de negro, pero dónde debía estar la cabeza, sólo había un hueco oscuro, lo peor es qué no estaba encima de la cama, estaba colgando del techo.

Grité mientras me echaba hacía atrás, él… ser bajo del techo, puse mí mano hacía delante por sí intentaba hacer algo, entonces mí mano empezó a brillar, y de golpe una daga sé materializo y salio disparada hacía él.

-Vaya-dijo y sé agacho rápidamente, evitando la daga.

Mire mí mano un segundo, ¿cómo había hecho eso? nunca antes había sentido esa sensacion, mire de nuevo al ser qué tenía delante mío, ahora estaba muy pegado a mí.

-Interesante-decía mientras sé movía a mí alrededor-No pareces tener ningún rastro de los efectos secundarios, interesante.

Iba a decir algo, pero me quede callada, primero tenía qué recordar él cómo había llegado, empecé a recordar, estaba en mí casa, jugando, entonces apareció un usuario, no recuerdo su nombre, pero cuando acepte, un brillo recorrio la pantalla, después recuerdo él despertarme en una habitación, encontrarme con la mujer del cuerno y con él llamado Alex.

-Oye, ¿me has escuchado?-preguntó él ser

-Perdon, estaba pensando, ¿qué decias?-pregunte

-Qué vengas, vamos a entrenar-dijo y sin esperarse a una respuesta me empezó a estirar del brazo, me llevó a una sala bastante grande, cerca de la puerta estaba Alex, llevaba unos guanteletes negros con rayas verdes.

-Bien ya estan los dos aquí-dijo soltando mí brazo-Leidy, ten esto-me lanzó unas seis dagas afiladas, estaban pegadas a una túnica de color rojo oscuro, me la coloque para darme cuenta de qué era bastante ligera-muy bien, entonces, sobrevivan.

-A qué te refiereeeee-Alex no pudo terminar la frase, ya qué de las mangas del ser empezaron a salir lo qué debían ser latigos de color negro, eran unos seis latigos y sé movian por todos lados, la primera reacción de Alex fue lanzarse directamente hacía el , pero uno de los latigos lo golpeó en él estómago, uno de estos sé dirigia hacía mí, me movi a un lado evadiendolo, tenía qué hacer algo, empecé a sentir cómo algo vibraba en mí espalda, las dagas estaban temblando, otro de los látigos iba hacia mí, cerré los ojos esperando él golpe.

Pero no llego.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con una de las dagas de mí espalda, él látigo estaba enrollado en él filo, la hoja roto en sí misma, cortando él latigo, sé posiciono a mí lado, sé mantenía estable, flotando en él aire, él resto de cuchillos salieron disparados de mí espalda, estos sé posicionaron a mí lado también, ahora estaba rodeada de cuchillos.

Alex, sin embargo hizo algo totalmente diferente, cada vez qué un latigo le atacaba, él simplemente lo golpeaba, por lo cual, la mayoría acababan golpeándolo, pero de golpe sé quedo quieto, golpeó él suelo con toda su fuerza, y entonces sé escucho algo, era cómo sí él sonido del golpe sé multiplicase por mil, los latigos no podían ni acercarse, él sonido era tan fuerte qué me estaba haciendo retroceder, cuando él sonido cesó, los latigos ya no estaban, sólo estaba ese ser aplaudiendo lentamente.

-Perfecto-dijo parando de aplaudir-yo tenía razón, todos teneis un don magico, debo decir qué es perfecto, Alex-dijo mirando al llamado-eres capaz de alterar él sonido, aumentarlo o disminuirlo, y tu Leidy-dijo mirandome.-eres capaz de crear y controlar dagas, por supuesto diria qué necesitaras algo más de entrenamiento, pero yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

Fuera lo qué fuera, parecía ser una buena persona, junto con Alex, salimos de la sala, me despedí de él y me dirigí a investiga él lugar, quería saber cómo era él lugar.

 **P.V de Rebeca**

Él estado de Asur era absurdo, cómo era posible qué tuviera tantas heridas, y él tio hablo cómo sí nada, no lo comprendo, más bien soy incapaz de comprenderlo, sin embargo, cada un rato susurra algo, no lo escuchaba y tampoco quería hacerlo, decidi salir de la habitación, al final no había ningun medico, por lo qué tuve qué sanarlo yo, cuando salid de ahi me encontré con Varus, qué estaba de pie en la puerta principal del Placidium, observando al horizonte, intente seguir su mirada y pude entender la razón, miraba hacía su pueblo.

-¿Los hechas de menos?-pregunte mientras giraba la cabeza y me miraba, sus ojos reflejavan tristeza

-Cada dia-dijo mirando hacía él pueblo-me gustaria haber podido salvar a alguien.

-Lo siento-dije un poco arrepentida de haber sacado ese tema-cambiando un poquito de tema, ¿a qué sé referia Karma con ayudarte?

-Seguramtente ya lo sabras, pero en mí interior tengo algo qué me permite enfrentarme a los Noxianos-dijo con un tono de voz calmado

-La Corrupcion de Pallas-susurre

-Así es, la corrupción me permite enfrentarme a los noxianos sin problemas, aumenta la fuerza de mis flechas, convirtiéndolas casi en lanzas-parecía cómo sí sé arrepintiera un poco-sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, la corrupcion me devora por dentro, lentamente intenta apoderarse de mí, sé qué me destruira pero es necesario, para obtener mí venganza.

Observé sus ojos, rebosaban un odio inmenso hacía ellos, comprendia las razones por las qué quería venganza, pero era una bomba de relojeria, podria llevarse a un gran numero de noxianos, pero lo consumiria, era algo muy peligroso.

-¿Entonces Karma quiere ayudarte a obtener tu venganza?-pregunte

-No, lo qué quiere es qué me quite la corrupcion de mí interior, según ella, quiere salvarme de mí propia autodestruccion, pero ya me lo dijo en su momento-dijo cerrando los ojos un momento para volverlos a abrir-en caso de qué sucumba, ella me eliminara para mantener la paz en Jonia

Esas palabras me sentaron un poco mal, Varus era una buena persona, sí él moria, lo más probable es qué Soraka sé lo tomara muy mal, no quería tener qué ver eso.

-¿Pasa algo?-me gire para ver quién era, para rematar era Exney

-No pasa nada-dijo Varus cortando la conversación.

 **P.V de Sona**

-Así qué… Asur te trajo en sus brazos-dijo Ahri sonriendo

Me aleje un poco de ella, siempre tenía esa mania de cotillear en los asuntos privados de la gente, cómo investigadora privada sé ganaria la vida, eso seguro.

Volvi a coger él Etwahl mientras me comunicaba con ella, _¿Me trajo aquí en sus brazos?_ pregunte un poco sonrojada

-Pues lo hizo, y parecía contento y todo, tal vez deberias preguntarle a él-dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa suya cuando sabe qué logra lo qué quiere.

 _No lo hare, además no está aquí, sé fue a Jonia recuerdas_

-Bueno, pues podemos esperar, ¿no crees?-dijo observandome

Está bien

Solamente lo había echó para qué me dejara en paz un poco, cuando sé ponia a insistir de esa manera, era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinion.

Cuando la conoci, era alguien qué buscaba saber todo sobre las parejas, a tal punto qué parecía una acosadora, pero en realidad era una muy buena persona qué sé preocupaba por los demas, ella fue la primera amiga qué tuve.

Empecé a vagar por la zona, no sabía qué hacer, tal vez habria algun lugar lugar dónde poder utilizar él Etwahl y practicar.

 **P.V de Asur**

Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta de qué estaba en él Placidium, me llevó bastante llegar hasta ahí, me levanté poco a poco, para darme cuenta de qué tenía vendajes por todo él cuerpo, supuse qué alguien me había curado, observé a mí alrededor buscando mí túnica y mí cuchillo, la túnica tenía un par de cortes, pero nada qué no sé pueda arreglar con un poco de tiempo, en cuanto a mí cuchillo diria qué es lo qué mejor ha acabado, sólo un par de marcas.

Entonces observé cómo una parte de mí túnica empezó a brillar, alargue mí brazo tanto cómo pude y cogi él cristal, brillaba bastante, susurre Chanel para saber qué pasaba.

-Ya era hora, llevó más de una hora llamando-pude reconocer la voz de la sombra, pero parecía cómo sí estuviera nervioso

-Perdon, problemas con la Orden de la Sombra, ¿qué pasa?-pregunte mientras me levantaba poco a poco.

-Vais a tener qué volver a la torre de inmediato-de alguna manera me daba muy malos presentimientos.

-¿Para qué?-pregunte

-Vais a tener qué iros a entrenar, cuando llegueis os dare los detalles-dijo y la comunicacion termino.

Suspiré y me levanté para colocarme la túnica y coger mí cuchillo, entonces tendrian qué ir de vuelta a la torre.


	16. Capitulo 16: La preparación del viaje

**P.V de Sombra**

Cuando termine la comunicación, no pude evitar preocuparme, si la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar era la adecuada, era posible que ellos murieran, ¿pero realmente estaba bien? Lo he hecho tantas veces que se convirtió en una costumbre, pero empiezo a sentir remordimientos, algo que nunca me había ocurrido hasta ahora, tendre que elegir, odiaba tener que hacer eso.

Entonces empecé a escuchar pasos, era una persona y además venía corriendo, cuando vi quién era, Alice.

-Por fin-dijo suspirando-Te estaba buscando

-¿Porque?-pregunté sin comprender qué buscaba

-Lo del nombre recuerdas-dijo sonriendo

-Ah, sí-dije con tranquilidad-¿sé te ha ocurrido alguno?

-Pues sí-dijo-Ying

-¿Ying?-era un nombre peculiar, y muy raro

-Sí, ¿qué te parece?-preguntó mirándome con unos ojos muy abiertos

Tenía que admitirlo, era un nombre curioso, y tampoco me decepcionaba

-Me gusta, está bastante bien-dije observando cómo sonreía

Entonces me voy a investigar más la biblioteca-dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a correr-¡Nos vemos Ying!-dijo gritando

Una pequeña risa salió de mí, algo inusual, pero después de esto me había decidido, quería ayudarlos, quería que este estupido ciclo infinito sé terminara, tenía que terminar.

Empecé a caminar hacía las escaleras, era él momento, solamente tenían que dispersarse, y yo me tendría que ocupar de un último problema, pero después de eso, todo se terminaría.

Subí sin prisa las escaleras, y en un momento llegué al piso más importante, dónde sé encontraba él cristal, me acerque a él y lo toque intentando que me revele lo qué pueda ocurrir.

Lo qué creia era cierto, él cristal reacciona ante mí, me permite ver una parte del futuro, totalmente aleatorio, lo qué primero vi, era una zona totalmente desierta, un ejército sé acercaba hacía un pequeño pueblo, por cómo iban vestidos, supuse qué eran noxianos, y a un kilómetro más o menos, un pequeño grupo de seis personas, todos encapuchados, él ejército empezó a cargar hacía ellos, cómo él pequeño él grupo.

Lo qué entonces vi me dejo anonadado, él número de los noxianos los superan por setecientos, incluso con la ventaja numérica estaban siendo masacrados, cada uno de los encapuchados sé llevaba por delante él doble de su nombre, incluso sí los superan en número, la experiencia que debian tener era él triple qué ellos, con él pasó del rato, él número de los noxianos quedo reducido a una docena, vi cómo fácilmente eran eliminados, durante unos segundos, uno de ellos sé quedo de pie, observando a uno de los soldados, estaba agonizando, decía algo, sin embargo él encapuchado saco un pequeño cuchillo y le corto él cuello, terminando con su agonia.

Retire la mano del cristal para dejar de ver, lo qué había visto era imposible, seis personas no podían derrotar a seiscientos, sin importar la experiencia, era imposible, observé un momento mí alrededor, este lugar había sido muy importante, siempre recordare este lugar.

Empecé a bajar las escaleras, todo él tiempo he creido qué hacía lo correcto, ¿porque empecé a creer eso? desde qué me asignaron aquí, he creido siempre qué haciamos lo correcto, pero nunca olvidare la persona qué me hizo dudar por primera vez.

 _Flashback_

 _En aquel momento, observé cómo los jóvenes sé organizaban, tenían en sus manos un mapa, su lider era alguien importante para ellos, cargaba con toda la responsabilidad y además era alguien amable, pero de entre todos, había una persona que realmente me agradaba, Erina_

 _Daba igual cómo lo mirases, ella era la más amable, la más comprensiva, la más… hermosa, sin importar cómo lo vieras ella era con quien mejor me llevaba, y tenía un gran plan._

 _Cuando la pequeña reunion del grupo sé termino, llame a Erina y le pedi qué me siguiera, la lleve al único lugar qué consideraba mi espacio personal, la lleve por un pasillo sin salida._

 _-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-preguntó sonriendo._

 _Lo único qué hice fue extender mis manos y recitar la frase para abrirla._

 _-Abrete, mí secreto-dije y tras un momento, la pared sé abrio por la mitar, dejando ver unas pequeñas escaleras-Me seguis, mí lady_

 _Extendí mí mano hacía ella, agarro la mano con delicadeza y la lleve hacía arriba, dejándola ver él único lugar qué nadie más qué yo conocia, además de ella._

 _-Es precioso-dijo mientras miraba él cielo._

 _Dónde estábamos era en la cima del lugar, ahí sé encontraba él artefacto más importante de la torre, la Mesa Eterna, además de un precioso lago, dónde sé podía ver él cielo lleno de estrellas._

 _-Por favor, sientate-dije creando dos sillas._

 _-Estaría bien tener un poco de vegetacion-dijo y extendiendo su mano hizo crecer un pequeño jardin-ahora sí_

 _Rei un poco por lo bajo, era cierto qué faltaba un poco de vegetacion, y con su poder de controlar la naturaleza le era muy facil crear un jardin, ambos nos sentamos al mismo tiempo._

 _-¡Es cierto!-dijo y empezó a buscar algo en una bolsa qué llevaba, no me había dado cuenta de qué las llevaba-felicidades._

 _-¿Qué?-pregunte mientras miraba lo qué sostenia, estaba envuelto pero por la forma debía ser una cajita-No comprendo_

 _-Veras, cuando nos conocimos, te pregunte cuando cumplias años, no me lo dijistes, por lo qué decidi qué sería él dia qué nos conocimos-dijo sonriendo-Además de qué ya a pasado un año._

 _¿¡Un año!? tanto tiempo a pasado, nunca sé me a dado bien recordar cuanto tiempo pasa, pero pasó un año en un momento._

 _-Gracias-dije mientras cogia él regalo y me quedaba pensando, hasta qué sé me ocurrio una idea-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti_

 _-P-Para mí-dijo un poco sonrojada-yo no quiero nada_

 _-Esperate-dije mientras me concentraba_

 _Empecé a concentrarme paradarle él mejor regalo, en unos segundos, sentí cómo volvia a mí forma original._

 _-Sombra, tu…-dijo al verme sin la forma de sombra-eres guapo_

 _Me sonroje un poco, en esa forma, era cómo otro humano cualquiera, por supuesto, eso significaba qué podían notar sí me sonrojaba, y por alguna razón, diria qué ella lo noto._

 _-Bueno, tu me distes tu regalo, abre él mío-dijo mientras miraba mis manos._

 _Empecé a desenvolver él regalo, una cajita, abrí la cajita y vi… otra cajita._

 _-¿Es una broma?-pregunte mirándola, sé estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír._

 _-Perdona, tenía que ver tu reacción-dijo soltando una risa-venga ahora él verdadero._

 _Extendió las manos y me mostró un colgante con un cristal, sabía qué era, un cristal de memoria, permite recordar un momento o un dia completo, era algo que me sería muy eficaz, sobre todo estos días._

 _-Gracias-dije sonriendo-es muy bonito_

 _Erina se sonrojó y miró hacía otro lado , aunque no lo pareciera, ella no era cortejada muy habitualmente, solamente ocurría pocas veces, pero siempre qué ocurre, ella sé avergonzaba mucho._

 _-Bueno, tengo qué irme, nos vemos-dijo y sin esperarse a qué dijera algo, me dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _Me quedé paralizado, en él pasado había besado a algunas chicas, pero lo que había pasado era algo mucho más inesperado, cuando reaccione ella ya sé había ido,sonreí al darme cuenta de que esto podía podía volverse muy interesante._

 _Fin Del Flashback_

Rei un poco por lo bajo, recordar esos tiempos en parte era divertido, me lo pase bastante bien con ellos, pero termino como siempre,esa vez pensé qué tal vez podría cambiar algo, pero volví a equivocarme.

Cuando llegue abajo del todo pude observar cómo la plataforma estaba brillando, entonces observe como un haz de luz aparecía en la plataforma, de ella aparecieron él pequeño grupo qué fueron a Jonia, de todos los qué estaban ahí, Rebeca era quién tenía la peor cara posible.

-¿Pasa algo Rebeca?-pregunte viendo su mala cara

-Nada, solamente tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo con la cabeza baja

Fue entonces que escuche un grito,y por alguna razón, comprendi la razón por qué ella estaba de esa manera

-¡Rebeca!-observé por él pasillo y pude ver a Ahri corriendo, por alguna razón, sentí pena por la peliroja-Venga, lo prometiste

-¿Qué has prometido?-pregunte

-Nada, cosas mias-dijo con la cabeza baja mientras era arrastrada por Ahri

De alguna manera, sentía curiosidad por lo qué iban a hacer, observé al resto de las personas qué tenían la misma expresion, qué yo, con ganas de saber qué pasaba, y yo también lo quería saber.

-Oye-escuche una voz cerca mío, me gire y pude ver a Alex con una extraña mirada-¿y sí vamos a descubrir qué van a hacer?

La pregunta nos dejo a todos sorprendidos, por supuesto qué quería saberlo, pero nos arriesgamos a qué nos descubran.

-Yo digo qué lo intentemos-dijo Exney

-Probemos-dije con total confianza

-Esto va a acabar mal, lo presiento-dijo Asur-pero me voy a arriesgar

-Entonces, primero tenemos qué descubrir dónde sé han ido-dijo Alex

Para su suerte, yo disponía de un pequeño artefacto, cortesía de Piltover

-Podemos utilizar esto-dije mostrándoles él artefacto, era una esfera de color plateado- con esto sabremos dónde están

-No sé qué piensas hacer-dijo Asur-pero adelante

Pase la mano por delante de la esfera y esta empezó a brillar, sí nos alejabamos, él brillo sé hacía más débil, sí nos acercabamos, él brillo era cada vez más fuerte, fue así cómo llegamos a una sala, la sala de observación.

-¿Porque aquí?-preguntó Alex

-La sala de observación es aislada, nada sé escucha ni de dentro ni de fuera-dije explicando un curioso detalle-aunque hay otra entrada

Las miradas sé clavaron en mi, era cierto qué había otra entrada,sólo que no sabía cómo estaba, me acerque a la pared y empuje uno de los ladrillos, abriendo una puerta secreta, su cara de sorpresa era incomparable

-Hay entradas secretas por todo el lugar en caso de emergencia-explique para qué empezaran a volver a la normalidad.

-Bueno, ¡andando!-dijo Alex adentrándose en la entrada.

-Veamos qué pasa-dijo Exney mientras seguía a Alex

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo entrando por la puerta.

Antes de entrar sentí qué estaba viviendo esto otra vez, o más bien dicho, un Deja vu.

-Pero para mi desgracia, estaba muy oscuro y todos los escondites estaban interconectados, de esa manera sé creo un laberinto en él sistema subterráneo.

-De está manera no llegaremos nunca, necesitamos luz-dije y observé cómo una llama aparecia en mí espalda, quién la llevaba era Asur, qué la mantenía en su mano.

-Andando-dijo y sin nada más qué decir, gracias a la llama podía ver los caminos y podía identificar los pasadizos.

Fue así cómo después de varios largos minutos, llegamos por fin a nuestro destino, sólo para encontrarnos una sorpresa, qué estaba un poco derrumbado, en sí mismo, solamente había una pequeña grieta qué permite ver lo qué había al otro lado.

Lo qué vimos al otro lado, sí era algo qué nadie pensaba encontrar, todas y cada una de ellas sé estaban desnudando, cerca de la grieta sé encontraba Ahri, estaba de espaldas a dónde estábamos así qué no nos vio, pude ver de reojo cómo todos tenían un hilo de sangre en la nariz, de nuevo estaba teniendo un Deja vu, entonces la kumiho empezó a desvestirse.

Entonces,cuando casi vemos a Ahri desnuda, él muro sé derrumbó, dejados, al descubierto, en su momento pensé qué fue por la llama de Asur, pues al fin y al cabo esos túneles eran muy inestables, pero gire mí cabeza para ver la peor escena posible.

Alice tenía él puño pegado a una pared cercada, había pegado con tanta fuerza, qué había derribado él muro de al lado, cuando nos miró, su mirada ya no era de alguien qué quería salir de este mundo, tenía una mirada asesina, sé puso delante nuestro, lo único qué llevaba era una toalla qué cubría casi todo su cuerpo, de alguna manera, quién más sé asustó de todos los presentes, era Asur.

-Muy bien-dijo haciendo crujir sus puños-espero qué tengan una buena excusa

-La tenemos-dijo con seguridad Alex-estábamos investigando los túneles.

-¿Túneles qué misteriosamente llevaban a está habitación?-preguntó Alice a lo cual asentimos-yo ya conocía la existencia de esos tuneles, eso no es excusa para espiarnos.-volvio a crujir sus huesos

Entonces sé había terminado, al menos para ellos, en mí caso, podía resistir debido a mí forma de sombra, pero ellos sufrirán demasiado, sentía un poco de pena por ellos.

-Bueno, sí me disculpan-dije intentando salir del lugar, pero note una mano agarrando mí hombro, Alice había sonreído mientras me estiraba, de alguna manera, esa sonrisa solamente ocultaba a un demonio qué me aterraba.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó aún con la sonrisa en su cara.

-Incluso sí intentas golpearme, no me dolerá-dije manteniendo la mirada hacía ella.

-Eso es cierto, físicamente eres inmune a todo daño, sin embargo-levantó su mano y esta empezó a brillar de un color amarillento-sin embargo nuestras habilidades son capaces de hacerte daño, recuerdas

Para mí desgracia, era demasiado cierto, pensaba qué ella no había conseguido controlar su habilidad, en ese momento, me arrepentí de haberla subestimado.

-Os lo dije, qué esto acabaría muy mal-dijo Asur

 **P.V de Alice**

Me sentía contenta, por fin había podido liberarme de mí ira, y de una manera bastante eficaz, ahora todos se encuentran descansando en la biblioteca, donde no podrán molestar a nadie.

En cuanto a nosotras, no tendremos tanta suerte, Ahri no sé a olvidado de su ''fiesta para chicas'' y no le importa el incidente del observatorio, quiere continuar, por lo cual la fiesta se va a hacer en una habitación.

Tuvimos que revisar todas y cada una de las habitaciones para poder encontrar la adecuada, éste es el doble de grande que las otras, tres cama y dos baños.

-¡Bien!-dijo mientras se tiraba encima de una cama-entonces ya podemos empezar

-¿Él qué podemos empezar?-pregunte aun con un mal presagio

-Un par de preguntas-dijo y su mirada cambio a una terrorífica, como si tuviera planeado algo-¿Quién os gusta?

En estos momentos, dudaba sí darle un par de palmaditas por la extraña idea, o mandarla a volar de una hostia, pero hacer eso ahora no sería de buena educación, por lo tanto esperaría.

-Empezaremos por ti Alice, ¿quién te gusta?-dijo sonriendo

Maldije desde mis adentros a Ahri y a toda su familia, aunque realmente ya esperaba esa respuesta, rezaba para que no la hicieran.

-Pues a mí no me gusta nadie-dije mirando a otro lado

-Venga, tiene que haber alguien-dijo y se acercó cada vez más.

-Ahri-la llame-callate

Hice brillar mi mano para darle más seriedad, a lo cual ella solamente se retiró poco a poco.

-Bueno, ya que Alice no quiere decir nada, mejor vamos a continuar-dijo-Rebeca, ¿quieres continuar?

Diría que en ese momento Rebeca maldijo lo mismo que yo, pero mantenía toda la tranquilidad que podía.

-Hay alguien-dijo

-¿Quién?-

-No lo diré-

-Es… ¿Exney?-preguntó echándose un par de pasos atrás

-Lo es-dijo con simpleza

Me levanté, sali de la habitación y me dirigí hacía la cocina, agradecia que Asur me hubiera enseñado todo el lugar antes, cuando llegue, agarre varias botellas de vino y agarre seis copas para él vino, volví a la habitación y pase una a cada una, serví vino en todas y choque mi copa con la de Rebeca.

-Por fin-dije dando un sorbo al vino.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rebeca confundida

-Asur me contó de ti y de Exney-dije mientras observaba cómo él rostro de Rebeca cambiaba y me pude imaginar sus ideas-apostamos qué quién de los dos lo escucharía primero, ahora le debo una botella entera.

El resto rieron ante mi afirmación, tras aquellos seguimos conversando de todos, al parecer, pasa algo con Varus, pues cuando Ahri dijo su nombre, Soraka se puso un poco nerviosa, Sona sin embargo era quien respondió las preguntas tranquilamente, pero cuando comento algo de Asur que no escuche bien, pero sé sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate, en cuanto a Leidy, ella no tuvo problemas, más que nada porque no conocía a ninguno de nosotros, pero Ahri tenía a alguien, cuando le hice las preguntas, aparentaba estar tranquila, pero lo podía notar.

Varias horas después.

Cuando nuestra ''fiesta'' terminó recibimos un mensaje de parte de Ying,qué nos pedía que nos reunieramos en él teletransportador, nos dirigimos hacía allí y nos encontramos con el grupo de chicos, todos iban cargados de mochilas y otros objetos.

-Bien, ya están aquí-dijo Ying apareciendo de la nada, llevaba una espada en la mano, envainada-Lo resumire pues no quiero repetir esta conversación, se van de entrenamiento, y si preguntan él porque, es para que mejoren su dominio de habilidades y conozcan mejor a sus campeones.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?-preguntó Rebeca

-Cuatro meses-

Cuatro meses de entrenamiento, eso era un sufrimiento para muchos, sobre todo para Rebeca.

-¿Puedo dar una idea?-preguntó Asur a lo cual Ying asintió-porque no vamos en grupos, por ejemplo, Rebeca y Exney irán juntos, sus campeones también, Alice y Leidy y para terminar yo y Alex.

La propuesta fue aceptada, por lo cual cada uno decidirá un destino, no podíamos encontrarnos, por lo tanto, yo y Leidy iríamos a Piltover, Exney y Rebeca irían a las Islas de la Sombra y Alex y Asur se quedarían en Jonia.

-Perfecto, ahora, colocaron en la plataforma y poned las manos en él cristal-dijo viendo cómo todos nos colocamos en la plataforma

 **P.V de Ying**

Al verlos desaparecer, sentí alivio, pero este desapareció pronto al escuchar pasos, me giré y vi a alguien que nunca me caería bien.

-Muy bien-la voz se empezó a ser más clara,me gire para ver a uno de esos malditos-¿dónde están?

-Qué lástima-me giré para verlo-Esperaba poder beber una ultima copa de vino


	17. Capitulo 17: Voluntat y Decision

**POR FIN, diria que llevo un mes sin publicar un capitulo en esta historia, me disculpo por el retraso, ya explicare la razon abajo.**

 **n1god: Gracias por el consejo, respecto a tu pregunta de PvP, te has acercado mas de lo que piensas, ironicamente es como si me hubieras leido el pensamiento.**

 **jona584:Pues en su momento estuve pensando en meter a Vel'koz, pero viendo su mania de destruir cosas para despues analizarlas, me traia un poco de mal rollo.**

 **Bueno, ahora os dejo con este capitulo, es un poco mas corto de lo que me gustaria, pero bueno, todo** **vuestro.**

* * *

 **P.V de Ying**

Observé a la persona que tenía enfrente, al que considere mí compañero y amigo, Venrel, llevaba una túnica de color dorada junto a una capucha la cual le ocultaba gran parte del rostro, dejando ver un sólo ojo de color verde.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó, mostrando la punta de una arma desde su mano.

-Muy lejos-respondí tranquilamente-No los vais a encontrar.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacer esto sin violencia, rectifica, mí viejo amigo-dijo extendiendo su mano.

-No estoy tan viejo me temo-dije mostrando la espada enfundada-además de que he tomado una decisión, voy a hacer lo que creo necesario.

-Absurdo-dijo desenfundando su arma, una lanza bastante grande, el filo era dorado mientras que él bastón en sí era de un color negro-eso no cambiará nada.

-Tal vez-dije desenfundando la espada, dejando ver una espada de filo totalmente negro y una empuñadura del mismo color-pero no vas a hacerles nada, esat es mi voluntat, esta es mi decision.

Él no respondió y se lanzó con la lanza directa a mí corazón, evadi la lanza y le di una patada en el estómago, se paró y aproveche para intentar decapitarlo fácilmente.

-¡Toma!-gritó mientras golpeaba con su lanza el suelo, haciendo salir pequeños rayos de esta.

Salte hacia atrás mientras ponía mi espada delante para cubrirme, entonces varios rayos cayeron cerca de mí rozándome el brazo, cuando ya no cayeron más rayos le observé y vi que ya se había recuperado de mí patada y tenía la lanza otra vez apuntando.

-Destello de rayos-dije recordando la primera vez que utilizo esa técnica-entonces esa es la lanza del relámpago, pensaba que ibas a utilizar tu habilidad principal.

-No la voy a utilizar para ocuparme de un traidor como tu-dijo y entonces la lanza empezó a brillar, sacando rayos de esta.

Observé su lanza y recordé otro de sus trucos, cómo esa lanza me rozara, estaba muerto, puse mi espada en mi frente y me concentré en su espalda, entonces me teletransporte a su espalda, intente apuñalarlo pero fue repelido por un barrido de su lanza.

-Esa espada…-puso su lanza en el hombro mientras mantenía una pose pensativa-Es la Tyrfing, la espada maldita.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba la espada, en el momento que la empuñe había sellado mi destino con la muerte, pero teniendo en cuenta que sus heridas no podrían ser curadas, no era tan malo.

-Sellastes tu propia vida cuando la cogistes-volvió a empuñar su lanza-eso significa que no tienes intención de salir con vida de aquí.

Sin esperar a que pudiera reaccionar, volví a teleportarme enfrente suyo, golpeándolo justo en brazo, no le haría mucho daño pero le sería más difícil mover la lanza, entonces Vernel movió su lanza hacia mí, golpeándome en el brazo.

-Supongo que estamos iguales-dijo haciendo girar su lanza a gran velocidad-Pero eso cambiará ahora.

Entonces se movió a una gran velocidad hacia mí, utilizando la lanza como un ariete, empecé a alejarme tanto como pude, vi que no podría evadirla así que cogí la espada y la puse de tal manera que podría bloquear la lanza, ambas armas chocaron haciéndome retroceder, volví a coger la espada y empecé a atacar con él alma en la mano.

Vernel cada vez estaba más furioso, pues no paraba de evadir los golpes y sin tener la oportunidad de contraatacar, entonces me golpeó en el estómago con una fuerza brutal, lanzándome por los aires.

-Vamos a terminar esto-dijo y clavó la lanza en el suelo.

Poco a poco,la temperatura en la sala bajo, poco a poco en el lugar fueron creciendo masas de hielo con una forma de golem, después de unos segundos, él numero de golems era de unos 300.

-Ah, así que esa es la técnica que utilizastes para derrotar a un ejército de Noxus y a los Hijos del Hielo-decía mientras clavaba la espada en él suelo-Él ejercito de Golems de Freljord, yo también tengo algo parecido.

Poco a poco, el lugar se fue llenando de rayos negros, esos rayos empezaron a tomar una forma humanoide, formando en total 10 sombras rodeadas de relámpagos, cada una llevando una arma diferente-Sé podría decir que esto es mí hechizo maestro, Las 10 Sombras Eternas.

Vernel me observó un segundo, no sabía qué pensaba hacer pero no era nada bueno, extendió su mano hacia delante y los golems empezaron a moverse en dirección mía, y por alguna razón, sentí que yo también debía moverlos.

-¡Avanzad!-grité mientras que las sombras empezaban a correr en dirección a los golems.

Poco a poco, la batalla era cada vez más difícil, los golems caian con velocidad, pero ya había perdido a la mitad de las sombras, a este ritmo ninguno ganaria.

-Sólo hay una cosa qué hacer-dije haciendo una señal con la mano para que vinieran hacía aquí, las sombras me vieron y se dirigieron hacia mí-formación cuatro, Destrucción en área.

Las sombras se posicionaron alrededor de la zona de batalla mientras que yo me mantenía concentrando la magia.

Cuando las sombras ya estaban en posicion, haciendo un cuadrado, procedi a ejecutar mí ataque, acumule magia en mis manos, tanta cómo pudiera contener, sabía qué sí intentaba sorbrecargarme de magia, podía habria está del todo mal morir de está forma.

Una explosión fue lo único que llegué a escuchar, con suerte él estaría muerto, yo moriría debido a Tyrfing y todos felices, sin suerte él estaría a las mínimas y sin poder moverse.

Entonces note un extraño dolor en el estómago, miré hacia donde sentía el dolor y vi una lanza clavada, gire mi cabeza tanto como pude para encontrarme con Vernel.

Al parecer no evadio ese hechizo fácilmente, tenía múltiples heridas además de partes del cuerpo quemadas, respiraba agitadamente mientras una sonrisa salía de su rostro.

Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, utilice mí espada para ejecutar un ataque de doble filo, corte su brazo derecho, cortando el mío en el proceso, tanto él como yo gritamos de dolor al sentir nuestro brazo cortado.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó Vernel mientras sacaba la lanza de mí estómago.

Sentí cómo la sangre salía de mí cuerpo y yo sin poder hacer nada, caí al suelo mientras veía a Vernel gritar por la ira, solamente pude sonreír sabiendo que no podría recuperar su brazo, las heridas de Tyrfing no se pueden curar, por lo tanto, adiós brazo.

Me levanté con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, cortarse el brazo y recibir un ataque en todo el estómago no era muy saludable, pero esto tenía que acabar, concentre la magia en mi mano haciendo salir relámpagos negros de esta.

-Sabes, tal vez nos veamos en él otro lado y podamos compartir una cerveza-dije viendo como bajaba su cabeza, cargue toda mi magia en ese último momento y levanté la mano apuntándole a él-pero hoy voy a terminar con todo esto.

Los rayos salieron disparados en dirección a Vernel él cual sólo levantó su lanza y con ella golpeó los rayos, fue entonces que caí de espaldas, pude ver el resultado durante un segundo. Su lanza estaba rota y él estaba intacto y yo ya estaba muerto.

-Tal vez-decía Vernel-Tal vez en el otro lado no tengamos que pelear-

Sé dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí mientras observaba cómo todo se terminaba.

- _Levántate_ -esa voz, la recordaba, fue de la persona que en su momento me recordó quién era, me arrastre con dificultad al cristal, el cual ya no brillaba como antes, sólo tenía un pequeño brillo de color azul, me puse al lado de este, puse mi mano en mi estómago manchandome de sangre y entonces la puse en el cristal, el cual se volvió rojo

-Espero que sobrevivais, considerad esto mi último regalo-dijo mientras utilizaba las dos magias más peligrosas, magia oscura y magia de sangre en él cristal-cumple mi ultimo deseo, maldito cristal

 **P.V de Leidy**

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, llevábamos caminando un rato desde que nos separamos del resto, dirigí mi mirada a mí espalda y sentí como si algo o alguien nos hubiera abandonado.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora os voy a explicar la razon por la que no la he actualizado esta historia recientemente.**

 **Vereis, la mayoria de mis historias las hago y publico en el aula de informatica de mi instituto, pero hace un tiempo cambiaron todos los ordenadores, yo me puse donde siempre y me di cuenta de que el espacio de ese teclado estaba mal colocado y debido a eso cada dos por tres me saltaban espacio sin que yo le diera, fue despues de un tiempo cuando decidi cambiarme de ordenador, entonces logre terminar este capitulo.**

 **En parte me senti un poco estupido al no pensar en una solucion tan facil, me siento un poco retrasado.**

 **Dejando eso a parte, dire que el siguiente capitulo tendra un salto de cuatro meses, la razon es porque la mayoria seria entrenamiento y debido a ello puede llegar a ser un poco repetitivo, pero tranquilos porque muchas cosas ocurriran durante es periodo de tiempo, mas informacion para el proximo capitulo.**

 **Entonces me despido, estaba dandole los ultimos retoques a esto mientras tenia un profesor de guardia, hasta otra.**


	18. Capitulo 18: La verdad

**Bife con Pan:Gracias, me alegra que te guste.**

 **n1god: Me alegra que te haya gustado, durante un tiempo pense en darle un poco de utilidad a la magia, y esa fue la ocasion.**

 **En fin, les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **P.V de Asur. Cuatro meses más tarde**

Alex, Ahri, Sona y yo nos dirigimos hacía él Pasó de Mogran, el punto de reunión que decidimos con el resto para encontrarnos después del entrenamiento, pero nadie nos dijo que él maldito lugar se encontraba en el medio de Runaterra, el camino ha sido el más largo de toda mí vida, y para rematar una tormenta cayó sobre nosotros cuando llegamos, sí, definitivamente teníamos mucha suerte.

Cuando logramos llegar, tuvimos algo de suerte, una cueva, entramos y empezamos a montar unas tiendas que nos había dado en Jonia, no sabíamos cuánto tiempo tendríamos qué esperar, pues él resto sé encontraban en distintos lugares, terminamos de montar las tiendas, eran sólo dos y en realidad no nos molestaba.

-Asur-me gire hacía quién me llamaba, era Sona la cual tenía la cabeza asomada, la cual estaba totalmente mojada, supuse que él resto estaría igual-¿Tienes algo para secar mí ropa?

-Sí-cogí una pequeña mochila que llevaba y le entregue un pequeño cristal rojizo y después le entregue un traje-Pon las ropas encima del cristal y se irán secando, por ahora ponte esto-

Ella solamente sé miró un momento y sé enrojecio, sé metió dentro de la tienda, reí por lo bajo.

Me acerque a los límites de la cueva y me senté en él suelo, entonces alguien sé sentó a mí lado.

-Te dejas esto-me mostró una katana con una funda de color blanca, la empuñadura era negra-No deberías dejarte las cosas por ahí tiradas.

Me gire para ver a Alex, los años de entrenamiento le había sentado bien, pues ahora su habilidad de sonido era destructiva, literalmente es capaz de disipar mis llamas.

-Estamos en una zona segura, no creo que sea necesario estar en guardia-mire de nuevo hacía afuera, esperando ver llegar al resto.

-Supongo, pero no bajes la guardia-dijo dejando la katana en él suelo y volviendo adentro.

A la distancia vi cómo varias personas se acercaban, agarre la katana preparándome en caso de que no fueran amigos, pero baje está al darme cuenta de quienes eran, Alice y Leidy.

Ambas se dirigian directamente hacia el Paso de Mogran sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, desenfunde la katana, la eleve al cielo y concentre mi magia haciendo salir un pilar de fuego de está.

Sé dieron la vuelta de inmediato y se dirigieron a ver qué había ocurrido, entonces pude ver más detalladamente los cambios que había sufrido, Alice ahora tenía el pelo más largo llegando hasta los hombros, llevaba una armadura de placas metálicas, en su espalda cargaba con una espada bastante pesada o al menos lo aparentaba

Leidy también había cambiado, su pelo le llegaba hasta la espalda, llevaba en su espalda seis dagas colocadas para poder cogerlas desde cualquier ángulo, lleva una armadura ligera.

-Bienvenidas-dije mientras ambas entraban en la cueva y Alice y yo chocamos los puños-Me alegro de veros.

-Igualmente-dijo Leidy mientras nos dábamos la mano-¿el resto están dentro?

-Falta el grupo de Exney-les señale el resto de la cueva-pasad.

Ambas pasaron adentro y se pusieron a hablar con él resto, volví a dirigir mí mirada al frente para ver sí él resto aparecen.

Entonces note algo de peso en mi espalda, gire un poco mí cabeza y vi a Sona apoyándose, sonreí mientras ella sé sentaba a mí lado y apoyaba su cabeza en mí hombro, su traje de color azul marino había sido reemplazado por otro parecido, pero de color negro.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunte mientras ella solamente me miraba

-Mejor ahora que estoy aquí-me sonroje por sus palabras pero mantuve mi mirada firme.

Durante él entrenamiento, desarrolle un amor hacía Sona, a pesar de que sólo la conocía de un par de dí primer mes de entrenamiento logré acercarme más a ella, de esa manera nos conocimos mejor, pero fue en él tercer mes en él que logré decírselo, pensaba que me iba a rechazar, pero fue todo lo contrario. Su respuesta fue un beso en mis labios a una velocidad que dejaría en evidencia al Maestro Yi, desde entonces estamos juntos.

Otro grupo de sombras sé dirigía hacia aquí, exactamente eran cinco personas, cuando estuvieron a un par de metros pude distinguir quienes eran, Sona sé dio la vuelta y volvió al interior de la cueva.

Exney apenas había cambiado, tenía el pelo un poco más largo pero no había cambiado nada en cuanto a su aspecto, Varus llevaba a Soraka en su espalda, parecía que estaba dormida, Kha'zix llevaba unas alas y sus cuchillas eran más largas y filosas.

Entonces vi a Rebeca la cual estaba agarrada al brazo de Exney sonriendo, este estaba sonrojado por lo que hacía ella.

-Bienvenidos-dije mientras me levantaba-¿cómo supisteis dónde estábamos?

-Vimos el pilar de fuego-respondió Varus-¿estamos todos?

-Sí, llegaron él resto un poco más pronto que vosotros-hice una señal para que me siguieran y les lleve al pequeño campamento en él cual estaban todos menos Alex y Ahri.

Cada uno sé fue a lo suyo, Exney y Rebeca sé pusieron a colocar su tienda de campaña, Varus dejo a Soraka cerca de una hoguera encendida mientras que Kha'zix sé iba por los túneles, murmurando algo sobre ''comida''

-A ver, reunidos todos-la voz de Alice llamo la atención a todos, me gire y vi que Alex y Ahri no aparecían.

Entre en su tienda-Alex, sabes dónde está Ah-no termine la frase cuando vi que ambos estaban acostados en una cama hecha de mantas, se encontraban ambos ahí, Ahri tenía la cabeza apoyada en él pecho desnudo de Alex, me fije en Ahri y ella estaba igual que él, aparté la mirada y sali de la tienda para reunirme con él resto.

-¿Dónde están esos dos-preguntó Alice

-Déjales, ya les explicare lo que digas ahora-dije intentando quitarme la imagen de la cabeza.

-Está bien-dijo y extendió un mapa de Valorar y puso un dedo dónde nos encontrábamos-Nos encontramos aquí, mí opinión es qué vayamos a Noxus y después a Demacia

-No creo qué ir a Noxus sea una buena idea, sí vamos a Demacia tendríamos más posibilidades-dijo Exney mirando él mapa.

Suspiré sabiendo qué sería una discusión muy larga, fue después de mucho rato qué decidimos él siguiente destino: Demacia

 **P.V. de Vernel**

Toque dónde debía estar mí brazo, maldecía al maldito por cortarme él brazo, ahora me costaría él doble hacer mí trabajo, pase por la puerta principal y me encontré con él resto del equipo alrededor de una mesa, hice una reverencia y me senté junto a mis compañeros.

-Misión cumplida-dije mientras qué notaba que toda las miradas se fijaban en mí brazo cortado-Él cabrón me corto él brazo con la Tyrfing.

-Bueno, como mínimo no tendremos más problemas con él-dijo él encapuchado de la túnica negra.

-No lo creo Hellser-llamó una joven que a pesar de ir encapuchada podía ver bien quién era-aun falta el problema de los chicos esos.

-Tranquila Siza-dijo otro encapuchado, este llevaba una túnica de color verde-No creo que puedan hacer nada.

-No los subestimes Rasal-una voz grave llamo la atención de todos, él qué considerábamos él lider-No podemos dejar qué lleguen más lejos.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-pregunté

El silencio inundó la sala durante unos segundos-pasaremos a la ultima fase-dijo mientras que empezábamos a hablar de qué sí era una buena idea-comiencen con los preparativos.

Asentimos y nos retiramos cada uno a lo nuestro, pero vi a Siza acercarse a mí.

-Tardastes cuatro meses en reportarte, ya te dábamos por muerto-dijo retirando su capucha.

Siza era alguien bastante peculiar, pelirroja, ojos azules además de llevar unas gafas.

-Me costó bastante abrir el portal sin un brazo, y ni hablar sobre cuánta sangre perdi-toque dónde debía estar mí brazo mientras me daban ganas de revivirlo y volverlo a matar.

-Bueno, tengo qué ocuparme de muchas cosas, ¡nos vemos!-salió corriendo hacía uno de los portales de la zona.

Sonrei mientras me dirigía a mí casa, pero entonces note algo raro, no podía moverme, ni siquiera podía hablar, una sombra empezó a generarse delante mío, era él.

-Nos vemos de nuevo-

-Tu estas muerto-

-A medias, técnicamente no me matastes del todo-las sombras se retiraron de su brazo, dejando ver letras de un lenguaje antiguo-Transferencia de Alma, él hechizo más peligroso.

Lo odiaba, con toda mí alma lo odiaba, nunca pensé que conociera ese hechizo, pero lo peor era él echó de que tuviera mí cuerpo y yo sin poder hacer nada, me estaban dando ganas de matarle otra vez.

-Bueno, voy a tomar tu cuerpo esta vez, les mandare un mensaje a ellos-dijo mientras sé acercaba y sé fundía con mí cuerpo-Andando.

Aplaudio una vez y una puerta apareció frente a nosotros, la abrió y pudo observar cómo él oscuro y tétrico lugar había sido sustituido por un bosque muy verdoso.

Entonces varias personas sé acercaban a nosotros, cuando estuvieron más cerca los identifique como los actuales Invocados.

-Hola de nuevo-saludo pero al ver cómo nadie sabía quién era sólo pudo agregar-Ying

-Ahh-dijeron todos al unísono-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a explicarles la razón por la qué estan aquí-dijo y comenzó a relatar su historia-primero me llamo Urzan, ese es mí nombre verdadero, veran yo he sido de él mundo de dónde venis, pero a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros elegimos venir a este mundo. Motivados por la posibilidad de ver un mundo mejor avisamos a las autoridades de lo qué encontramos, pero no ocurrió lo qué esperábamos, empezaron a ocupar él mundo echando a los propietarios en sí mismo, pero debido a ello estalló una guerra en la cual nosotros nos vimos involucrados, duro cinco años esa guerra y nos dimos cuenta de qué está no era la solución, utilizando él cristal retrocedimos en él tiempo con la intención de evitar qué esto ocurriera, pero algo pasó, cuando utilizamos eso nos dimos cuenta de qué podríamos cambiar toda la historia. Pero por cada vez qué utilizaramos él cristal consumió parte de nuestra vida cómo combustible, investigando descubrimos un hechizo él cual permite arrebatar él ''tiempo'' de una persona, permitiendo a estos vivir más tiempo, cuanto más fuerte fuera esa persona más tiempo recibiamos.

-Por eso él entrenamiento ¿verdad?-preguntó Asur con una mano en la katana.

-Así es, él séptimo grupo sé hizo muy fuerte, a tal punto qué serian casi invencibles, tuvimos qué eliminarlos sin coger su tiempo-suspiro sabiendo lo qué venia-entre esas personas sé encontraba tu hermana, Rebeca.

Las miradas sé echaron encima de ella, la cual miraba sin comprender nada.

-Y...Yo no tengo una hermana, tengo un hermano pero nada más-dijo sin comprender

-Veras, hay una regla especial y es qué a todos los qué conocían sé les borraba la memoria para problemas próximos, tenias una hermana-

Ella se quedó quieta, supongo qué reflexionando, entonces cayó de rodillas y sé puso a llorar, un pelinegro sé acerco a ella consolandola.

-Sin embargo-continuó diciendo-ella me pidió un último favor antes de morir, me pidio qué te salvara sí venias aquí-

-Por… qué...lo harías-preguntó entre sollozos.

-Porque yo la amaba-dijo y todo él lugar sé quedó en silencio-Otra de las reglas era no enamorarse, decían que eso podía hacernos cometer estupideces, y al hacerlo me dieron la orden de exterminarlos, quería decírselo antes de irme, no creo qué nos veamos de nuevo-

Nadie decía nada, todos debian estar asimilando lo qué ocurrió, él simplemente sé dio la vuelta y volvió a abrir la puerta.

-Gracias por decirmelo-fue lo último que escuchamos antes de cruzar la puerta.

Volvimos a mí queridísima zona oscura, él salió de mí cuerpo y conseguí moverme de nuevo.

-Gracias-dijo mientras poco a poco se desvanecía.

-¿Porque?-

-Por permitirme hacerlo-dijo mientras desaparecia.

Me quede quieto pensando en lo que había dicho, no tenía sentido, me di la vuelta mientras pensaba una y otra vez lo que había dicho.

-De nada-

 **P.V de Asur**

A pesar de lo que sucedió, volvimos a ponernos en marcha tras unos minutos, él sol no había caido así que teníamos tiempo para descubrir sí sé encontraban ahí, le explique a Alex lo qué habíamos decidido hacer.

Llegamos a Demacia y pudimos observar la preciosa ciudad de luz, entonces cada uno sé fue por su lado, Kha'zix ni entro en la ciudad, Soraka junto a Varus sé fueron a encontrar heridos y sanarlos mientras Ahri seguía agarrada al brazo de Alex llevándolo a ver todo él lugar, Leidy sólo los siguio intentando descubrir más sobre este lugar y Sona sé fue hacía su casa.

En cambio, Alice y yo nos dirigimos hacía él centro de la ciudad, al parecer estaban haciendo un torneo y la recompensa era una espada hecha por él mejor herrero de Demacia, entre los dos decidimos inscribirnos en él torneo.

Nos acercamos al pequeño lugar donde sé hacían los duelos y dónde sé encontraba él recepcionista.

-Disculpe, venimos a participar-dijo Alice mientras que él recepcionista simplemente sacaba un papel y un lapiz.

-Escriban aquí sus nombres o un alias-dijo mientras bostezaba.

Ambos nos miramos un momento y sabiendo él peligro que podría traer él poner nuestros nombres decidimos ponernos un alias.

Él lugar donde sé hacían las peleas era casi cómo un coliseo.

Las primeras batallas fueron sencillas, nada qué ni ella ni yo pudiéramos hacer, aunque algunos sé burlaron de ella cuando apareció, sus burlas callaron cuando vieron qué había derribado a su contrincante con un sólo golpe, cómo siempre, con delicadeza.

Entonces anunciaron la siguiente pelea.

-Él Senescal de Demacia contra el Fantasma-anuncio mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sé mostraba en él rostro de Xin Zhao.

Yo tenía más curiosidad por saber cómo lucharía, sí bien era cierto que su estilo sé enfoca más en golpes precisos los de Xin Zhao sé basarian en su velocidad de ataque.

Ambos nos posicionamos a unos cinco metros de distancia él uno del otro y desenfundamos nuestras armas.

Ninguno hacía él más mínimo ruido, era una lucha por ver quién daría él primer golpe, sabía qué él no lo haría así qué empecé yo y sin contenerme.

Él primer golpe lo falle a propósito con él objetivo de que sé moviera y dejar abierto un punto flaco, y en efecto eso ocurrió, abrio un hueco y me lance pero fue desviado utilizando su lanza.

-Eres listo-dijo Xin Zhao mientras ponía su lanza enfrente suyo

Sabiendo qué no podría derrotarlo por sorpresa empecé a golpear distintos puntos de su armadura pero él los bloqueaba con agilidad empecé a alejarme mientras hacía una estocada al aire y de mí espada salieron llamas en dirección a Xin Zhao, este solo sé movió a un lado mientras que yo cargaba mi magia, pensaba utilizar un hechizo muy inusual, el Senescal sin esperar sé lanzó a gran velocidad hacia mí, entonces libere mí magia.

Libere la magia y cree una espada de fuego, totalmente de fuego, la acerque a su cuello y puse mí katana en su estómago, demostrando qué había ganado.

-Él ganador es él Fantasma-todo él lugar sé lleno de susurros, me retire, deshice la magia y me puse a esperar a ver cual sería él siguiente combate.

-Fiora de Launcet contra la Guardiana-ambas personas acudieron y pude ver a Alice con una sonrisa.

Fiora sin esperar sé lanzó hacia mí compañera la cual recibió él golpe, pero no pasó nada, la duelista echó hacía atrás con una cara de desconcierto.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso?-una voz llamó mí atención me gire y vi a Sona a mí lado mirando con sumo interes.

-Según me contó, su habilidad no es la de volver sus habilidades fuertes, puede fortalecer partes de su cuerpo además de armas, como si las volviera de acero-

Fiora volvio a arremeter contra ella, está vez sé movía a todos lados intentando encontrar su punto débil, al cabo de unos segundos sé quedó quieta.

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó pero entonces Alice sé movió a una velocidad increible y la estrelló contra él suelo.

Al no moverse él combate sé finalizo y sé llevaron a Fiora a la enfermeria mientras Alice sé acercaba a mí.

-Fuiste demasiado bruta-dije mientras miraba él anunciador hablaba con alguien.

-¿Pero la derrote no?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Él siguiente combate será en parejas, él Fantasma y la Guardiana contra él Poder de Demacia y la Mestiza Dragon-

Ambos nos dirigimos para pelear y vimos cómo nuestros rivales sé posicionaron, pero entonces sentí algo.

Un dolor en mí ojo derecho, uno tan intenso qué parecía qué me lo hubieran arrancado, mire hacía la Mestiza y vi qué le ocurria lo mismo, pero Garen sé sujetaba su brazo izquierdo, mire a Alice y hacía lo mismo.

-Ya veo-pensaba mientras sentía qué perdia él conocimiento-Así es cómo sé siente-cerré los ojos mientras perdia fuerzas.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en un lugar totalmente oscuro, pero había algo qué brillaba, era la Mestiza, Shyvana también conocida.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Shyvana acercándose a mí.

-No lo sé-le dije pero ella no sé lo tomó tan bien, me agarro de la túnica y me levanto-lo juro

Me soltó y me pidio qué le explicara qué pasaba, pensaba negarme pero teniendo en cuenta de qué ella tiene más fuerza qué yo empecé a explicar quién era, de dónde era además de quienes me acompañaban.

Al poco rato ella estaba sentada en él suelo reflexionando sobre lo qué había dicho-Me gustaria qué me ayudaras-dije finalmente.

Ella sólo sé quedo en silencio pero decidio responder-Está bien, pero quiero algo a cambio-dijo y asenti con la cabeza-Quiero qué me ayudes a matar Noxianos.

A decir verdad, esperaba una respuesta diferente, una cómo ayudarla a matar dragones o algo por él estilo, pero no esto-Está bien-dije mientras nos dábamos la mano, entonces una luz nos rodeo y volvimos a nuestro mundo.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver qué había bastante gente en la sala, entonces me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos en él torneo, me encontraba en una cama, me levanté y entonces me di cuenta de que Alice sé encontraba ahí, junto a Garen.

-Por fin despiertas-dijo con una sonrisa-Yo ya he hecho mí contrato con Garen.

-¿Qué te pidio?-pregunte con curiosidad

-Lealtad a Demacia-

Sólo pude sonreír, solamente a Garen sé le podía ocurrir eso.

-Por cierto-su tono sé volvió serio así que fije mí atencion-llego una carta de los Ancianos.

* * *

 **Bueno, he de decir varias cosas, la primera que estamos llegando al final de esta historia, desde mi punto de vista esta historia me ha permitido mejorar muchos de mis aspectos, ademas de que con vuestra ayuda he sido capaz de ver muchos de mis errores, gracias de todo corazón, ahora pasaremos a otro tema.**

 **Después** **de terminar esta historia tengo pensado hacer otra, pero debido a que no me decido voy a dejarles elegir a ustedes, debido a mi falta de ideas para títulos solo les dare detalles de estas:**

 **1-Esta sera un Crossover entre Tokyo Ghoul y Naruto con Touka como protagonista, tengo pensado poner una pareja(Que no sea ni Kaneki ni Naruto)pero no se me ocurren, tal vez ustedes se les ocurran algunas.**

 **2-Otro Crossover, este entre Naruto y Fairy Tail, con Nagato, Konan y Yahiko como protagonistas**

 **3-Esta historia fue la segunda que subi pero la elimine debido a que algunas no me gustaba, una historia de Dragon Age.**

 **4-Continuar con la secundaria actual, en caso de que no la conozcan vayan a mi perfil y la encontraran**

 **5-Crossover de Fairy Tail y Naruto, pero en este caso el prota sera Gaara, pero con un detalle especial.**

 **6-Este sera un fanfic de Naruto, como prota un personaje OC el cual sera ubicado en Kirigakure.**


	19. Capitulo 19:Todo termina donde comieza

**Bife con Pan: Gracias, y que duermas bien**

 **n1god: Tengo pensado algo para Shyvana, pense en ponerlos, pero recorde que son demasiado destructivos.**

 **En fin, sin mas dilacion, disffrutad el capitulo.**

* * *

 **P.V de Asur**

Alice me guió a una habitación donde sé encontraban todos, tenían una mirada seria, sin un rastro de amabilidad.

-¿Qué dice la carta?-observé la carta en la mesa la agarre y la lei.

Saludos, bajo nuestra directriz hemos decidido terminar esto, nos hemos dado cuenta de que esto no nos llevara a ningun lugar por lo tanto, cuando ya estén listos teleportense aquí.

Él primero.

Deje la carta en la mesa y vire al resto, sin duda alguna sabía qué pensaban la mayoría, una decisión que sabíamos que tendríamos que aceptar.

Esto tenía qué acabar.

-Entonces tenemos que teleportarnos-dijo Alex sacando una piedra de color azul claro

-Supongo qué no hay opcion-Exney sacó su piedra y Rebeca hizo lo mismo

Alice y yo sacamos nuestras piedras también, acercamos todas y un brillo iluminó toda la sala, quedamos cegados durante un rato y cuando pudimos ver ya no nos encontrábamos en Demacia.

Estábamos al principio.

Dónde empezamos.

Irónico.

 **P.V de Alice**

A decir verdad, nadie esperaba volver aquí, menos yo qué fui la qué menos le gusto esto, pero supongo qué es lo qué hay.

-Bienvenidos-

Nos pusimos en guardia al escuchar esa voz, miramos hacia todos lados, vacío, entonces mire hacia arriba y la vi, era una joven, de pelo rojo y llevaba unas gafas, cargaba en su brazo derecho un libro, era lo más normal del mundo si no fuera qué estaba flotando encima nuestro.

-Supongo que son ustedes-dijo mientras dejaba de flotar y sé colocaba frente a nosotros-seguidme.

A pesar de qué desconfiamos, la seguimos. Nos guio al mismo lugar dónde nos encontramos por primera vez con ellos.

Y ahí estaban.

Dónde los conocimos por primera vez.

Un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Nos vemos de nuevo-dijo un anciano con una túnica verde, me parecio ver una sonrisa pero no veía mucho debido a la capucha qué cubría su rostro.

-No puedo decir qué es un gusto volver a verlos-dijo Asur con un tono de voz muy hostil

-Bueno, él sentimiento es mutuo, pero no los hemos llamado para eso-dijo un hombre él cual tenía un brazo cortado, cosa qué le recordó a Ying pero decidió qué era sólo una casualidad-Es hora de terminar esto.

Entonces con un chasquido de dedos, varias esferas de color azul aparecieron frente a nosotros, en ellas podíamos ver la grieta del invocador, y en la base del equipo azul, nuestros campeones.

Me gire y mire detrás nuestro para encontrarme con qué dónde debían estar, estaba vacío, fije mí mirada hacía la esfera y puse las manos alrededor de está, pude sentir cómo sí mí mente saliera de mí cuerpo, pero no acabó ahí, pues al parecer estaba dentro del cuerpo de Garen, más exactamente, ERA Garen, mire mis manos y no sabía qué pensar. Mire al resto y pude ver qué sé encontraban igual, mirándose a sí mismos intentando descubrir qué pasaba.

-Supongo qué estarán confundidos, verán para qué esto funcionara bien sus mentes fueron transferidas al cuerpo de su campeón, ellos aun estan ahí, pero bueno fuera de está explicación ya sé abran dado cuenta, esto es la grieta del invocador, las reglas son cómo en él juego, quién destruye él Nexo enemigo gana-la voz sonó desde la distancia por lo qué pude suponer qué sé encontraba en la base roja.

-Vale, ¿cómo nos organizamos?-preguntó Alex.

-Yo y Garen nos dirigiremos a Top-dije mientras escuchaba asentir a Garen dentro de mí cabeza.

-Kha'zix y yo iremos a la jungla-Exney hablo con una voz parecida a la de Kha'zix

-Yo ire a Mid-dijo Asur con una voz femenina, sonreí para aguantarme la risa al escucharle hablar.

-Entonces nosotros iremos a Bot-dijo Alex refiriéndose a él y a Rebeca.

-Vale, está es la estrategia-dijo Asur mientras sé acercaba al resto-farmeen hasta llegar al nivel seis, entonces intenten enfrentamientos contra ellos, pero sí ven qué no tiene posibilidad, retirense-Asentimos mientras cada uno compraba distintos objetos y entonces nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra linea.

Cuando llegue, espere pacientemente a qué apareciera mí rival, y entonces vi quién era, exactamente otro Garen, pero este estaba rodeado de oscuridad y sus ojos eran de un rojo qué aterrorizaria a cualquier persona.

-Interesante-

 **P.V de Alex**

Compramos un par de objetos y llegamos a nuestra linea, Rebeca sé puso delante mío, entonces observamos a nuestro rivales, eran una version de nosotros mismos, o más bien de nuestros campeones, estaban cubiertos por un manto de sombras y sus ojos eran de un rojo qué aterrorizaba.

Nos alejamos un poco y entonces llego él momento de iniciar, los minions llegaron a la linea y empezamos farmeando.

 **P.V en tercera persona**

Alice sé mantenía eliminando minions tanto cómo podía y sí en algun momento su rival intentaban acercarse, sólo tenía qué retroceder y utilizar a los minions para protegerse, de esa manera él Garen Oscuro sólo recibia él daño de los minions por muy pequeño qué fuera.

En la Jungla Exney ya había subido al segundo nivel, y a pesar de qué no sabían cómo era posible podía sentir cada habilidad y cómo activarla, eliminó a los lobos y sé fue a obtener él buff rojo, pero sé encontró con otro Kha'zix intentando robarle parte de su jungla, espero pacientemente a qué lo debilitará, entonces Exney salto hacía él, matando y robando la ventaja y sin esperar a qué reaccionara ejecuto a su enemigo.

-Primera Sangre-una voz sono por todo él lugar, haciendo salir una sonrisa a sus compañeros.

Mid había más problemas, pues ambos había activado su habilidad en área(W) haciendo qué sí uno sé acercaba, ambos recibian daño.

En Bot las cosas estaban muy agitadas, ambos Varus lanzaban su ataque de larga distancia(Q) ocasionando qué fueran dañados ellos o sus supports.

Por supuesto, fue entonces cuando todos llegaron al sexto nivel qué las cosas sé pusieron moviditas, Alice sé lanzó a por él otro Garen y ambos empezaron a girar, ocasionando daño en ambos, en cuanto sé detuvieron la pasiva de su definitiva sé activo, marcando a Exney.

Sin esperar a qué hiciera algo, Alice empezó a correr tanto cómo podía hacía él otro Garen y le golpeo con su espada la pierna, haciéndole caer y lo remato utilizando su definitiva.

-A muerto un enemigo-con esa muerte les subio la motivación pero lo qué escucharon les preocupo.

-A muerto un aliado-bot había sido acorralados por Kha'zix y sólo Varus sé había salvado, sé retiro a base para poder comprar más cosas, él resto le imitaron.

-A este pasó no terminaremos nunca-dijo una cansada Alice, la cual estaba comprando objetos de vida y armadura.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Alex él cual sé había terminado de regenerar.

-Muy bien, Exney ayuda a pushear bot y poner un ward en él dragon, quiero tenerlo controlado, él resto proseguiremos con la estrategia principal-dijo Asur y volvio a mid, ahora con más armadura y daño.

Los minutos pasaban y la situación sé volvia en su contra, bot y top habían perdido una torreta mientras qué mid ya había perdido dos, Asur miró a la tienda para ver sí lo qué quería ya podía comprarlo, sonrio al darse cuenta de qué ya estaba listo.

-Escuchadme, todos ir a mid y manteneros ocultos, cuando llegue él momento sabreis cuando actuar-asintieron y sé fueron hacía mid, ocultándose.

Entonces vieron algo qué los dejo impresionado, Asur sé mantenía en mid totalmente quieto, entonces todo él equipo enemigo salto a por él, utilizando todas sus definitivas, pero él sólo sé quedo quieto sin hacer nada, cuando pudieron ver sé dieron cuenta del porque.

Estaba brillando, pero no un brillo cualquiera, sé había vuelto de oro, entonces comprendieron qué había hecho, Él Reloj de Arena del Zhonya. Entonces todos saltaron a por ellos, y los eliminaron en cuestion de segundos.

No perdieron él tiempo y empezaron a eliminar torre tras torre, hasta qué sólo quedó él nexo enemigo. La alegria duro poco pues él equipo enemigo no tardo en regenerarse y eliminarlos a todos.

Empezaron a correr en dirección a la base del equipo azul, ellos ya había perdido la esperanza, pero un brillo les llamo la atencion.

Era un teleport.

Alice había logrado escabullirse y irse a base, no sin antes colocar un ward, y cuando sus enemigos ya iban por la última torre de mid, sé teleporto al ward.

Golpeo una y otra vez él nexo bajandole la vida con velocidad, él equipo enemigo empezó a ir hacía él otro lado directos a su nexo.

Pero era tarde.

Él nexo brillo con intensidad y fue destruido, un pequeño brillo apareció alrededor de todos los usuarios.

 **P.V de Asur**

Cuando él brillo desaparecio, pude ver qué estábamos dónde antes, pero había un cambio, los ancianos sé encontraban en él suelo, respirando agitadamente.

-Sé término-dije desenfundando mí espada y clavandola en él suelo.

Después de decir esas palabras, sus cuerpos empezarona brillar, supuse qué era por él echó de haber perdido.

-Imposible-dijo la joven qué nos atendió, mientras qué desaparecia.

Poco a poco él resto de ancianos desaparecieron, dejando sólo al encapuchado sin brazo.

-Entonces perdimos-dijo mirando al techo

-Así es-dijo Alex mirando al encapuchado.

-Nos lo merecíamos, nos volvimos demasiado egocéntricos intentando salvar algo ya muerto-su mirada cayó al suelo-en parte os lo agradezco debido a qué era un ciclo de muerte pero os voy a hacer un regalo-extendió su brazo hacía su derecha y una puerta de madera apareció-está puerta os permitirá volver a vuestro mundo, sí decidis iros, no tendreis ninguna oportunidad de regresar pero mantendreis vuestros recuerdos, en cambio sí os quedais, no podreis volver a vuestro mundo, por lo tanto quedareis atrapados aqui., la decisión es vuestra. Tenéis una hora hasta qué la puerta desaparezca-entonces sé desvaneció cómo un fantasma.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros, sí bien era una oportunidad qué habíamos estado esperando desde qué comenzamos este viaje…

Dudabamos.

Ahora la mayoría teníamos algo por lo que quedarnos, pero volver a ver a nuestras familias era algo qué muchos soñaban.

-Yo me quedo-dijo Exney mientras qué sé daba la vuelta y sé iba a afuera de la sala.

-Yo también-Rebeca siguio a Exney

Alex y Alice hicieron lo mismo, ahora qué pienso, Leidy sé había quedado en Demacia a sí qué tendrian qué preguntarle a ella.

-¿Entonces qué haras?-una voz llamo mí atención, una qué no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Era Lira.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte viéndola, su cuerpo era casi transparente. Era un fantasma pero podía hablar con ella, algo es algo.

Supongo

-Le pedi a tu amigo qué me enviara aquí durante un rato-

-Supongo qué era Ying, ¿entonces a qué has venido?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Vengo a decirte qué vivas aquí, debes comprender qué no puedes cambiar lo qué ocurrió esa noche, por eso este es mí último mensaje, y es lo mismo qué te dije esa noche-

-Vive-y poco a poco desapareció.

Mire la puerta y sali del lugar, y me encontré con él resto pero nos encontrabamos en Demacia de nuevo, y antes de qué pudiera decir algo, alguien vino hacía mí a una velocidad increible abrazandome.

-Idiota-susurro Sona mientras ponía su cabeza en mí pecho-me habías asustado pensaba qué me ibas a dejar.

Levanté su barbilla para tener contacto visual y le dije-eso nunca-

Ambos decidimos irnos a descansar, no nos encontrábamos exactamente bien, mentalmente hablando estábamos muertos, él resto se quedarían en las habitaciones del palacio, eso fue gracias a Garen quién convenció al rey y a su hijo Jarvan, cuando vi la mansión de Buvelle, sin duda alguna era un lugar precioso.

Entramos y fuimos directamente a su habitación, ella quería descansar y yo quería decir algo, así qué espere a qué ella sé relajara.

-Sona-dije llamando su atención-sé mejor qué nadie qué no soy la persona más comprensiva ni la más interesante, pero necesito comprenderlo-

-¿Qué vistes en mí?-

Ella sé quedó pensando durante un rato, entonces habló-Vi a una persona que sufría por dentro, qué había aceptado lo qué era capaz y aún así seguía avanzando, pero lo qué más vi en ti, era alguien qué habría estado dispuesto a morir por los demás-

Nos miramos a los ojos durante un rato y entonces nos besamos, fue un beso corto pero transmitió todos los sentimientos qué necesitábamos.

Fue entonces qué lo acepte.

Acepte ser feliz.

Lo qué ocurrio de ahí en adelante fue dividido, Alex, Ahri, Soraka, Varus y Kha'zix volvieron a Jonia, aunque prometieron pasarse algun dia por Demacia.

Exney y Rebeca sé fueron a Freljord, según dijeron Ashe había pedido la ayuda de Rebeca y está había decidido arrastras a Exney allí.

Alice y Leidy sé quedaron en Demacia, Alice sé alistó como soldado de Demacia, se burlaron de ella debido a que parecía una inútil, incluso la retaron a duelos, le prohibieron aceptarlos, sus hospitales no paraban de llegar soldados con todo tipo de heridas, Leidy acabó volviéndose una agente de espionaje, sé dice qué hace equipo con Quinn en sus misiones de exploración.

Yo también acabe alistandome como soldado Demaciano, aunque fue por insistencia de Garen y Shyvana, los cuales me veian cómo un soldado con potencial.

En fin, después de unos cinco años Alice fue ascendida a Capitán y yo a Estratega, no sabría decir sí tenían razón, algo que siempre me pregunte es lo que ocurria entre Jarvan y Shyvana, diria que Shyvana ama a Jarvan pero este no lo sabe.

Problematico.

Pero dejando eso a un lado, estaba feliz.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el final de esta preciosa historia, ¿o tal vez no?**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que habeis ido leyendo esta historia, me cuesta horrores escribir pero ver como la gente disfruta esta historia me da ganas de continuar escribiendo.**

 **De todo corazon gracias.**


	20. Especial: Un peligroso futuro

**Especial: Un peligroso futuro**

 **P.V de Asur. 15 años después**

Por alguna razón, me encontraba bastante tranquilo esa mañana, estaba en él bosque apoyándome en un arbol. Hoy tenía él dia libre por lo tanto podía disfrutar todo él dia cómo quisiera.

-Así qué aquí estabas-me gire y vi a Alex, él cual llevaba una túnica de color negro

-Sí, estaba recordando un poco todo-dije mirando al cielo

-En fin, sí venias a esconderte de alguien qué sepas qué no has tenido mucho exito-sabía a lo qué sé refería, no podía escabullirse siempre, por lo tanto espere, entonces algo sé abalanzó sobre mí.

Era una niña de unos catorce años, tenía él pelo azul y ojos de color rojo, llevaba una túnica de color azul claro.

Cómo olvidar quién era.

Es mí hija, Selia

-Papá dónde estabas, todos te buscan-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Quería estar tranquilo durante un rato, además es mí dia libre-dije mientras me levantaba

-Pues tienes qué venir te guste o no al fin y al cabo tu eres él Invocador Superior-

Suspiré, sabía mejor qué nadie qué al aceptar ese puesto me daría mucho trabajo, pero no a esa altura.

Me puse mí túnica blanca y nos encaminamos hacía mí tortura personal.

Estábamos en una colina y desde ahí pude ver él Instituto de Guerra, preparado para estrenarse.

Pero entonces mí vision cambio, me encontraba en dónde luche contra los ancianos una última vez, delante mío sé encontraba alguien, media unos dos metros y tenía un símbolo en la mano.

Era él símbolo del Vacío.

-¿Estas bien?-volvi al mundo real y vi a mí hija con una cara de preocupación

-No pasa nada, vamos-dije mientras nos encaminamos hacía él Instituto.

 _Al parecer los problemas nunca desaparecen_ pensé en aquel momento.

* * *

 **En fin, queria hacer esto, no se si es una buena idea o una mala, pero en fin.**

 **Ya digo que tengo pensado hacer una segunda temporada la cual trataría sobre los problemas de la liga y su lucha contra un poderoso enemigo.**

 **¡En un tiempo, la segunda temporada!Los Invocadores de la Liga(** ** _Titulo posiblemente cambiado en un futuro)_**


End file.
